Imaginations of a Certain Black Rose
by xx-BlackXRoseXLust-xx
Summary: THIS IS MY COLLECTION OF SOON TO BE INUYASHA CROSSOVER FICS. Expect some Teen Titans, Harry Potter, Oran HSHC, Naruto, Yu Yu H., Spirited away and many more!
1. Teen Titans

SO HI GUYS! CURRENTLY, COUNTLESS PLOTS WERE CAUSING HAVOC IN MY HEAD AND I SUPPOSE I HAVE TO LET THEM OUT.. THIS WILL BE A COLLECTIONS OF SORTS.

A COLLECTION OF MY FUTURE FANFICS SO HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY..

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_**Tojikomerareta no Tori**_

**Inuyasha X Teen Titans**

**KagomeXRobin**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Blue eyes flashed in the darkness as her bounded hands began to glow along with her form in a murderous flash of icy blue. With the force building inside of her sealed body, she let her powers seep through to unlatched the lock holding up her prison.

No one expected her to adjust. They have no idea that sooner or later, she will find a way to escape.

With a fierce cry, she blasted her way out of the cell, the blue overtaking the white in her eyes, making her look deadly that she certainly is.

Sooner rather than she expected, countless soldiers with deeply tanned skin and flaming auburn hair came running towards her with huge projectiles in hands.

With her hands covered in a special kind of alloy that hindered her from firing her power beams, she resorted into flinging out her limbs like a madwoman.

"_You will NOT keep me imprisoned!" _she hissed, not seeing the flying axe that was thrown her way.

With an agonizing scream, she was flung back, her back bleeding due to the semi deep gash the thrown axe has caused.

Knowing that she was to be imprisoned once more, she flashed her remaining powers that left her opponents covering their iridescent eyes away from the flashing light.

All that was left was a scorched mark on the ground and the gleaming crimson puddle of her life essence.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Currently on Jump city, hoards and hoards of people gathered near the west coast as they admired the unique cerulean comet that was pivoting down in an alarming speed. Screeches and screams were heard along with the cars honking and vehicles' alarming as said comet smashed down the center of the city.

Debris rose while a thick layer of smoke covered the whole area, preventing the people who were inching closer due to their insatiable curiousity to see the what exactly it is.

Many of them took a step back when amongst the thick veil of dust, an eerie pair of glowing blue orbs that reminded them of their own alien supergal opened in a hauntingly way.

A gust of wind appeared and the being standing at the middle of the humongous crater was revealed.

The palest skin was displayed along with the silken tresses of stark ebony. Her bare arms, legs and flat stomach were encased in a metal like material while her upper body was wrapped in black bandages, hiding her chest from prying eyes. The same black material covered her hips from mid tight as leather boots with heavy chains encircled her dainty feet.

Her face has intricate and symmetrical marking which stood out from her pale skin. Two jagged black slashes adorned her smooth cheekbones while a metal like helmet was worn on her face. (Think of Star`s metal thingy when she first arrived on earth.)

Endless mass of ebony fell on her back and down to the ground due to her long imprisonment in a straight silky tumble.

All onlookers were snapped out from their trance when the female let out an enraged yell. People scampered like ants when she leaped and smashed her bound hands in a nearby car, completely obliterating it into scraps of metal.

Blue orbs sparked in frustration when the metal gleamed unharmed, mocking her, much to her ire.

And thus, the dangerous beauty went rampant into the city, destroying everything on sight.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Meanwhile, Teen Titans were greeted in an odd sense of déjà vu at the sight of the destroyed city.

Starfire fidgeted when four pairs of eyes landed on her.

"What? I am certain that I apologize did I not?" Starfire mumbled, flushing in embarrassment.

Robin shook his head and proceeded into following the carnage, the rest of the titans not to far behind.

"Man, this is even worse than Star's tantrum." Cyborg stated as he eyed the pile of metals that looked suspiciously like a truck.

"Titans!" all teens looked ahead as they heard Robin's startled yell.

They barely missed the flying post, concrete and all, into crashing with them. Starfire let out a gasp when the familiar shackles and chains met her line of sight.

Despite the tension between the two groups, Beastboy whistled in appreciation as he openly leered at the feral female infront.

With a flick of a wrist, Raven smacked Beastboy, knocking him out of his daydream.

Ignoring the commotion of his teams, Robin held out his staff and glared at the female infront.

"What are you?! And why are you here?!" instead of answering, the unknown female made a move to lunge at him. He tensed up in preparation but was blocked by a familiar purple claded back.

"_Wait!" _Starfire yelled, using her native tongue to address the female. Much to their surprise, she hissed at Starfire.

_"What are you doing here, Princess of Tamaranians?!" _her voice was dripping with poison, and they didn't need to be told that this chick has a thing going on with the Tamaranians.

_"We mean you no harm. We only want to-"_

_"No harm?! You mean me no harm?! Tell me Tamaranian Princess, how do you tell that torturing and imprisoning me means me no harm at all?! TELL ME!" _With that, she raised her bounded hands and slammed it on the ground, shattering the concrete road into halves.

"Damn it Star, what the hell have you been telling her?" Beastboy asked the shocked girl.

Robin remained quiet as he watched the girl once more went into rampage, he has to think his next plans first. He knew that this one will be a tad bit different than dealing with Starfire.

On the otherhand, Starfire looked at the unknown female in pity. Knowing that Blackfire is currently on the throne, she was not surprise that she began imprisoning what she think of as a threat and torturing them as well.

"_Please calm down! I assure you, I swear as a Tamaranian, we will cause you no displeasure." _the female stopped her tirade, contemplating Starfire`s words. Even thou she considered said raise as a vile species, she knew they had honor and they would never break a word they said.

"_Then, release me of this binds." _she pointed at the gold metal acting as a cuff on her hands. She had disposed of the metal alloy long ago, smashing it into a pillar the same as a certain princess did once upon a time

"Robin, I had managed to calm her down, and she will be greatly pleased if she was to be freed." Starfire translated.

"Then tell her to no matter what, she will not attack or we will be force to fight back." Robin replied in a gruff manner, still wary since the female`s eyes did not stop glowing.

"_We will take heed of your request but you should not show any signs of harming us." _The girl didn't answer but instead, her eyes stopped glowing, revealing a pair of the brightest azure they had ever seen. She took slow steps toward Starfire, the heavy chains on her feet clanking against the cracked concrete.

_"Do what you must Princess." _she raised her hands and offered it in front of the now smiling Starfire.

"She agreed." Robin took this as a cue and reached out for his back pocket, fishing out the same screw driver he used to free Starfire.

He took a step, and another, his eyes never leaving azure ones. he raised both of his hands as he neared the girl.

Reaching out, he focused on the cuffs, remembering the twists and turns. Not long after, a click was heard and Robin lift his right foot just in time to dodge the heavy metal as it fell from her arms, leaving a noticable dent on the already damaged road.

And after that, she made a move that resembles Starfire's stunt exactly.

She cupped Robin's cheeks and kissed him full on the lips.

"Oh man! Why does it always HAD to be Robin?!"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

AHIHIHIHI! SO THIS IS ONE OF MY IDEAS AND PLENTY MORE WILL BE COMING YOUR WAY..


	2. Fate stay Night

IM… SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY! I JUST CANT SLEEP! THE IDEA KEPT POPPING OUT OF NOWHERE AND I JUST HAD TO PUBLISH IT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/stay night or Inuyasha!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_**The Priestess and the King**_

**Inuyasha X Fate/stay night**

**KagomeXGilgamesh**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Ice blue eyes (Think Ichimaru Gin) opened as the light of the morning rays peaked through the drapes of the window. Pure, rich tresses of ebony fanned out on the thick futon as a pale slender hand reached out to wipe the blurriness of sleep.

Gracefully sitting up, she put her hand down and stared at the beautiful scenery outside her window. Kagome Higurashi sighed as cold nostalgia washed over her person. How many times did she woke up with a chirpy voice greeting her good morning and a brash one pushing her to move faster?

Shaking her head with a bittersweet smile on her delicate face, she stood up and fixed her futon styled bed.

'_Theres no use dwelling on the past.' _She thought. Looking at the crisp uniform hanging by her door, she looked at it with hope and determination.

'_That`s why I transferred her in the first place.' _Two years have passed since the tirade with the Shikon. Now a dazzling seventeen, with the full Shikon safely resting on the cavity of her chest, she moved to Tokyo from Fuyuki city to start anew.

Entering her luxurious bathroom, she observed the marble white tiles and the decently large bathtub. She looked at the extravagant place with a deadpan expression.

'_I know im The Shikon no miko, but Sesshomaru-sama`s taking this too far.' _The moment she was forcefully sent back to her time all bloody and broken, imagine her shock when a short haired, business clad Sesshomaru came strutting in the well house and quietly picked her up and sent her to probably the most well known hospital in Japan.

Splashing her face with the cold water, the face that greeted her on the mirror made her smiling in content. No more did she resemble the infamous priestess Kikyo, she was now no other than Kagome. Gone were the baby fats and all that was left was a beautiful carved face. Her sun-kissed skin was now replaced by a beautiful porcelain like complexion, unlike the undead priestess' deathly pale one.

The cobalt eyes that shows nothing but innocence grew lighter and colder in age, giving her the icy reputation that differ her from Kikyo's rigid brown. The blue sheen her hair attained was no longer there, leaving her hair a beautiful dark raven in color. With her unruly waves gone, her hair fell neatly in a long straight mass, reaching the back of her calves.

Her mother was hellbent on keeping her hair that way and was repulsed by the idea of her cutting it to a reasonable length, so she let her mother be.

Shedding her nightclothes off, she admired the uniform with something akin to relief. She thanked every kami she knows that the skirt was long enough to cover her knees.

Kami, she hates short skirts now.

Looking at the beautiful shining markings on her legs and tights, one wouldn't think that those slashes were scars that she attained in her sengoku jidai tirade.

Putting on a pair of black stockings, the black skirt followed next. As she was about to put her white dress shirt on, a cold glint enters her eyes at the starburst scar on her chest, where her heart lay beating. Snorting in disgust, she immediately buttoned it close before putting the brown vest over it.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Homurabara academy huh?" unaware of the stares she was harboring, she observed the school with a hand settled on her waist. The wind ruffled her hair, in which she gathered into a low ponytail by putting a white fluffy ribbon at the tip with some silk tie crisscrossing till midback. (Think of Neji`s hairstyle, but way way longer and the ribbon is a tad bit bigger.)

"Yosh! I wi- UGAH!" Kagome felt something collide with her, knocking her flat on the stomach.

"Itaii. RIN! That`s dangerous!" Emiya Shiro yelled as he glared at the staring Rin.

"Wh-why are you staring at me like that?" instead of answering the question, Rin pointed at something with a smirk on her face.

Following the direction where the finger was pointed at, imagine his horror when he found himself sitting on top of some foreign girl.

"SORRY!" Shiro jumped off while spouting apologies at the same time.

Kagome was about to yell like hell at the person who brought agonizing pain on her spine when she saw how sincere and sorry he was.

"Ah, its fine. No harm done." Curse her sense of unselfishness!

Shirou had to stop and stare at the beauty in front of him. Sure, he had already fallen for a certain armor wearing blonde but he still can appreciate some piece of art.

Rin smacked the blushing boy`s head, successfully knocking him out of the glazy haze he was in.

"Ah! Gomenasai!" offering a tan hand, he noticed that he hadn't seen this girl at the school for quite the whole year. He was about to ask her if she`s new or something when Rin beat him on it.

"Maa, I hadn't seen you before." Rin asked as the girl gracefully stood up.

Shaking the dust that clung to her skirt, Kagome blew the stray bang that fell on her left eye before answering.

"Hai, I just transferred here. My name is Kagome. Higurashi Kagome, yoroshiku." Offering a shallow bow, she missed the flash of recognition on the twin tailed girl.

" '_Higurashi huh?' _Name`s Rin. Tohsaka, Rin. And this idiot who shamelessly threw himself on you is Emiya Shiro." Ignoring the sputtering boy, Kagome chuckled at the duo. It kind of reminded her how she and Sesshomaru bantered, albeit, the gender were vice versa.

"I assure you, its no big deal. By the way, if its not that of a trouble, could you show me around? Its okay if your busy, I`ll just find my way to the office." If she was her former self, she would've punched herself silly, but alas! She had long ago learned that when you saw an opportunity, you have to take the bull straight to the horns.

"No, its cool, we have nothing to do anyway." Rin replied, using it to her advantage to see if _this _Higurashi is the last magi/master to complete a _certain _war.

"Ah, arigato! It's a really big help!" and with that, the trio entered the school gates, not knowing that they will be closer than anticipated.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

'_Damn it! Not even a week in this school and there's already a fanclub going on?!' _Kagome raved in her mind as she pushed her legs faster.

Sure, she appreciated being fawned over by the male population, but being asked for dates right after another was hell! If she was still on the sengoku era, she had long ago castrated those pesky males.

And that was after she sent one particular male to the infirmary.

The nerve of that bastard! Pinching her behind, really?!

'_Thank Kami for those running sessions!' _escaping yokai while running away from curses and evil hanyous were proven to be handy when it comes to evading a hoard of hormonial driven fanboys, with some rabid females to boot.

Slamming the door of the rooftop open, she threw herself inside and slammed the door close. Leaning on the said steel, she ran her fingers through her bangs in an irate manner.

"Fuck those fanpeople." She was too busy cursing those people to the seven depths of hell that she missed detecting an amuse aura on the same vicinity.

"Welcome to my world." A familiar voice said. Looking at the direction where said voice came from, she saw one Tohsaka Rin sitting on the foundation with her legs mildly swaying.

"Tohsaka-san! You surprised me!" no joking, she was really startled. Good thing Sesshoumaru has no means of finding out, because if he does, her ass will be handed to her on a shimmering silver fucking platter.

"So, let me guess, someone pinched something. Isn't it?" Rin had a knowing glint on her turquoise eyes as she asked the icy eyed student.

"Yup, Mutou or something was his name. Hope I cracked a jaw or two.. Why? He did the same to you?" Kagome asked Rin, her icy orbs drowning in pure unadultered mirth.

"Hmmm. Kicked him where it hurts instead. The moron wasn't able to walk for weeks." Kagome smirked at the answer she received, she knew that she was sooo going to like this chick.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Mou, its not my fault that that fucking Mutou grabbed my butt! Its pure insanity to put me on detention!" Kagome ranted as she walked home. It was know past seven on the evening and here she was, unlocking the gate to her home cursing her prefect`s ass to oblivion.

Suddenly, at the middle of unlocking her gate, her sixth sense tingled and with no further adieu, she stepped back, narrowly missing a gleaming red spear aimed to her head.

Her face remained calm and collected, used to the situation of someone wanting her dead, or worse, completely and utterly obliterated.

"Hooo, I must say, you have some reflex in you girly." Looking up, she saw a figure crouched on the electric post with the full moon illuminating his form, making him impossible to see, although she couldn't say the same for his deep red eyes.

"Years of practice." She replied nonchalantly, choosing to lean on her gates instead.

Meanwhile, Lancer`s cobalt brow rose in mild shock. This girl was nearly skewered by a six foot lance on the head and she talked as if it happens to her every freaking night!

Oh, if only he KNEW.

Jumping down from his perch on the post, he eyed the girl with intense blood colored eyes.

"Im impressed, so you're not just a pretty face.. It seems that you're going to be a threat for the grail."

" '_Grail?' _I assure you mister _spandex_, I have a huge arsenal of secret beneath this pretty face.'"

Lancer`s brow twitched. Mister Spandex? This girl have some guts to insult him, seeing that he could easily kill her in one _Gate Bolg_.

"So, let me guess, you are sent here to kill me?" she half asked half stated. She might be out of the Sengoku era right now, but she is still surrounded by stubborn power craving demons, although she knew that this one is anything but a demon.

"Good to know that you're not competent as that boy." She rose her brow, so she`s not the only target huh? So that means, his not after the jewel.

"Then, I cant let you kill little `ol me can I?" with that, she made the first move. Jewel or not, no one threatens the Shikon no Miko and gets away with it.

Using her forte, which is speed, she flickered for a moment before reappearing with the same staff in hand. With deadly precision she acquired from shooting arrows at demon`s skulls, she threw the staff at the blunette.

Lancer, on the otherhand, was shocked at the girl`s speed. Steeping aside, he caught his spear and made a few well performed swings before giving the female a smirk.

"Good to know that you're not that easy to kill. I could use some challenge." He lunged at Kagome and made a move to spear her straight to the heart.

Kagome grabbed the spear and used it as a leverage. Pulling the spear along with its wielder, she pushed some of her powers to her unoccupied fist and slammed it into Lancer`s cheek. Letting go of the spear, she watched the servant sail through the wind and winced when said person landed on her tea table.

Lancer recovered far too quickly for the miko`s taste. He swung the spear downwards following it up by swinging it back up, after that, he then proceeded on thrusting his spear on an incredible pace.

Kagome didn't even bat an eyelash when shallow slashes appeared on her cheek, chest and tight. She suffered far more painful injuries back then and was quite immune to pain.

Retaliating, she did a back flip before lunging at Lancer once more. Summoning a neon whip, she wrapped it at the spear. With a flick of the wrist, Lancer was forced to point the weapon to the skies in which Kagome took advantage of. Swiftly turning around, she put both of her hands to the ground and swung her left foot up with force.

A sickening crack echoed along the silent neighborhood when Lancer`s jaw cracked under pressure.

"Your quite good girly. But sorry, I have to finish this now." Kagome`s hair stood on end when Lancer`s spear glowed a bright red in color. The bloodlust seeping through the weapon made bile rise up her throat.

"_Gate-" _Kagome took a step back. She knew she`s in deep shit if she didn't manage to avoid this attack.

"_BOLG!" _it happen way too fast, she saw everything turned black while a striking red appeared on her line of vision. She jumped to her left in hope of escaping the incoming spear.

A bloodcurdling scream ripped itself from her throat when white hot pain exploded from her shoulders. She felt the spear being ripped out as she landed on the ground in a bloody heap, her hair escaping the prison of her ribbon.

"Ora~ now look what you did. You should've let my Gate Bolg to go pass your heart. Now look at this mess~." Lancer mockingly inquired as he raised his spear to finish the job.

Something pulsated inside of Kagome as her eyes went hazy in blood loss. She heard every beat her heart made and every breath she took.

Inside of her, the Shikon pulsated rhythmically as it cried out for anything to save its protector.

And fortunately, its call was answered.

Before Kagome`s body went slack with her loss of blood, a flash of gold and a glimpse of bright carmine eyes swam to her vision, then, it all went black.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

KUKUKUKUKU~ THIS ONE JUST POPPED OUT OF NOWHERE… HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND HOPE TO PUBLISH IT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.


	3. Vocaloid

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do when it`s about owning Vocaloid and Inuyasha.

A/N: I DON'T KNOW IF I`LL INCLUDE SOME BASHING HERE IN THE STORY..

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_**The Black Maiden**_

**Inuyasha X Vocaloid**

**KagomeX?**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

All Vocaloids stood impatiently in front of the capsule where their new Vocaloid member will emerge. They were quite surprised when Master said that the new Loid will be a part of Vocaloid, not an Utaloid.

"Ne, who`s her partner?" Rin asked Len.

"I don't know. Master didn't tell us. Maybe she`ll be partnerless like Meiko and Gumi?" Len replied.

"What do you think is her character item?" Miku suddenly butted in.

"I wish it`s sake so I can have a drinking partner." A drunk Meiko slurred.

"Na, it`s probably tuna." Luka absently replied while looking at a lock of pink hair.

"Maybe it`s ice cream!" Yelled the ice cream loving Vocaloid.

"A katana perhaps?" (Gakupo.)

"Or an orange." (Rin)

"a banana?" (Len)

"A LEEK!" (Miku)

"Goggles." (Gumi)

"_**Loid no. 054, species: Vocaloid; rank: 000. Character Item: Naginata." **_Came the computer`s voice.

_`000? Naginata?` _though the confused group of Vocaloids. The blue capsule opened, exhaling thick masses of smoke.

" _**The 9**__**th**__** Vocaloid: Kurootome, Kagome." **_All Vocaloid find the name Black Maiden Kagome intimidating, at the same time, alluring.

All male Vocaloid`s jaw dropped as the females stared at the new Vocaloid.

The new Vocaloid was ridiculously well built! She was tall, but not overly so. Her skin was a beautiful pale, rivaling Gakupo`s beautiful complexion. She was wearing a black belly shirt similar to Haku with a white tie and trimmings. Her arms adorned the signature bell like sleeves; white with black trimmings in color. A black leather pencil skirt was worn with two Vocaloid belts littering the sides; black and white triangles in designs. White leg warmers identical to the Kagamine`s covered her legs with black leather shoes underneath.

Her hair was even longer than Miku`s and blacker than Zatsune`s in length and color. Two waist length fringes framed her face while half of her hair was braided and the rest was left alone to cascade down her back.

Her headphones consists of a white band with black rose shaped ear phones with a blue glow. Black thorns surrounded the white band.

"_**Processing Black Maiden; insert approving consent." **_They saw master rapidly typed some command into the computer needed to fully awaken their new companion.

" _**Accessing command input. Scanning for repelling nano…. Repelling nano not seen in Black Maiden`s system. Commencing awakening program.." **_All watched with batted breath as the wires connected into Kurootome`s head started glowing.

"_**Awakening program completed. Welcome to the world of Loids, Kurootome, Kagome." **_All sucked in a breath when stunning silver orbs confusedly blinked open. They saw master approach the now awake Vocaloid.

"Hello Kagome-chan." Master smiled as he helped the Vocaloid step out of the capsule.

"Hello, Master-sama." She softly replied. Master beckoned the other Vocaloid to come closer.

"Meet your co-singers." He then turned toward the still entranced Vocaloids.

"Introduce yourself, by identification rankings."

Meiko then snapped out of her state before tossing a grin at the new Vocaloid.

"Name`s Meiko. Glad to meet you."

"My name`s Kaito Shion."

"Im Hatsune Miku! Your pretty!

"**WE are the Kagamine twins!"**

"Name`s Megurine Luka."

"Kamui Gakupo. Pleasure`s to meet you."

"Kamui Gumi. Yoroshiku ne." Kagome merely smiled at the Vocaloids.

"Now that`s taken care of. How about we test your vocal skills." Master calmly stated.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"It`s unfair! Why did that pervert manage to sneak his way there?" Miku whined. Master picked the song Magnet with Kaito singing in duet with Kagome for her evaluation.

"**Ok in five, four, three, two…..ONE."**

_**(Kagome)**_

_(Kaito)_

_(Kagome/Kaito)_

"_**kahosoi hi ga kokoro no haji ni tomorou. Itsu no manika moe hirogaru metsujou watashi no chou fukisokuni tobi mawari anata no ten i rinpun wo tsuketa" **_

All Vocaloid including Master stared at the melodious voice.

"_Karami au yubi hodoite __Kuchibiru kara shita he to.__ Yurusarenai koto naraba naosora moe agaru no"_

"_Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii machigai nado naiin dato omowasete KISU wo shite nurikaete hoshii miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no."_

"_Sokubaku shiite motto hitsuyou toshite itoshii nara shuuchaku wo misetsukete [okashii] no ga tamaranaku suki ni naru ikeru TOKO made ikeba ii yo"_

"_mayoi konda kokoro nara __**kantan ni tokete yuku**__ yasashisa nante kanjiru hima nado nai kurai ni"_

"_kurikaeshita no ha ano yume ja nakute magire mo nai genjutsu no watashi tachi furete kara modorenai to shiru sore de ii no… dare yori mo taisetsu na anata_

"_**yoake ga kuru to fuan de**____**naite shimau watashi ni**__**  
**__**[daijoubu] to sasayaita anata mo**____**naite ita no?"**_

"_dakiyosete hoshii__tashikamete hoshii  
machigai nado nain da to__omowasete  
KISU wo shite__nurikaete hoshii  
miwaku no toki ni__yoishire oboretai"_

"_hikiyosete__MAGNET no you ni  
tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguri au  
fureteite__modorenakute ii  
sore de ii no__dare yori mo taisetsu na anata"_

The music went dead and Kagome fidgeted when silence echoed along the stage.. She bit her lip as tears sprang fort. She doesn't want to be thrown away nor shut off. The other loids seems so friendly and she want to spend time with them as possible.

All negative thoughts were thrown out of the window when she nearly jumped three feet on the air.

"**Welcome Kagome-Chan!"**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

MEH. I WAS JUST HERE, EATING RABBIT APPLES AS I THINK OF PLOTS WHEN OUT OF NOWHERE, A WILD VOCALOID SONG WAS PLAYED. AND POOF! SMACK DAB ON THE MIDDLE OF CHEWING ON MY THIRD APPLE WHEN FASTER THAN MY MIND COULD EVEN THINK, IM HERE AT MY LAPTOP TYPING LIKE A HOBO..


	4. Spirited Away

I`VE ALWAYS WANTED TO WRITE THIS AND THANK KAMI THE TIME HAS FINALLY ARRIVED!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_**Whisked Away**_

**Inuyasha X Spirited Away**

**KagomeXHaku**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Deep within the spirit world, on a certain bath house sat a lone dragon. His silky murky green hair brushed his chin lightly as jade eyes remained glazed. Letting the air brush past him, he closed his eyes, thinking about a certain girl that mercilessly captured his heart a long time ago.

He has been keeping tabs on his age so that he could always be on par with her if she even managed to find a way to return by his hide. Now in a physique of an ethereal young man, Kohaku pondered on his past memories with his beloved Chihiro.

His fit clenched from being propped on his knee. If only he had manage to destroy the contract with Yubaba, he could've been on the human world already, his arms around his human female.

He was pushed out of his thoughts when thunder roared across the whole Rekai. He stood up from his sitting position on the bath house`s roof, his eyes narrowing as raindrops started pelting harshly on everything in sight. Jumping down from the roof with grace, a chorus of Master Hakus was heard but was left ignored.

Ignoring the rain on his being, he took notice of the person that stood by his side.

Boh was no longer his spoiled baby self and has chosen to take the form of his real age that turned out to be the same as he. The sorcerer was now a young man, a strikingly one to boot at that. Oddly enough, Yubaba stopped spoiling him the same and started teaching him the world of magics and spells, preparing him into taking over the bath house.

Aaannd that also means Boh also had to work for his greedy mother.

Boh + Working for Yubaba = A companion for Haku.

Yup, Haku isn't the only apprentice now.

Back to the matter in hand, both Boh and Haku stood erect in front of the bat house despite the harsh rain soaking both spirits to the bone. They barely heard Yubaba mumbling about 'it better be some good spirits or she`s gonna go rampant in rage.

They both knew that the old witch was talking about the same scenario when Chihiro was still present. That river spirit really did a good job tainting the pristine walls of the witch`s bath house.

A rumbling growl that made the ground tremble in pressure made the other workers to whimper in fear. Both apprentice waited in anticipation as a shadowed build vaguely appeared from their line of site. As it walk or in better case, limp its way till the middle of the bridge, a pair of eyes, one jade one kohl, widen at the sight that greeted them.

Blood was everywhere and it alarmed them greatly to see the beautiful black twelve tailed fox toppled down. Both spirits rushed over the fallen fox while barking orders at the same time.

Now that they were closer, they were stricken with horror at the large wounds littering its form. Blood was pooling around them despite the raging downpour.

"Woah! Easy there." Boh raised both of his hands when the fox snapped its jaws at him, nearly inflicting harm on his person.

A yelp escaped its muzzle when a flash of lightning hit it, electricity coursing through its system.

"MOM!" shouted Boh as the fox squirmed in pain. Haku grunted when one of its tails slammed on him.

The fox started acting wild and feral, its azure eyes flashed red as all tails flailed wildly, Boh and Haku jumped away from the rampaging fox.

Posts and statues crashed as its tail slammed on everything in contact. An echoing roar ripped itself on its throat as its silver markings crunched up in pain. Every fiber of fur in its body bristled in anger as it fought the pain to stay awake. Thunder crashed while lightning striked, illuminating the berserk fox`s form as its blood red eyes focused on the aged witch.

Haku saw Yubaba prepared another blast of spell and yelled in alarm.

"Stop it Yubaba! He`s hurting!" yet, the witch didn't listen and fired the spell anyway. Boh did a quick step on his right and slapped the energy orb away, making it obliterate a nearby gargoyle instead.

"Mom! Let us handle this… and NO firing!" Yubaba harrumphed and crossed her short arms on her chest in return before mumbling about unappreciative sons and their unrespectful manners.

"Easy, were not going to hurt you." Haku calmly stated as he raised both of his arms in an unthreatening way. Boh on the otherhand, bared his neck in a show of submission as he neared the fox.

"Lin! Go get the Great Tub ready!" Boh instructed the weasel spirit who went scurrying to follow her future master`s orders. Yubaba made a move to protest but was silenced when Boh shot her a glare that left no argument.

After all these years, Boh always did remained a spoiled brat.

Haku stopped approaching when he was in arm reach with the fox`s face. The fox stared at Haku straight in the eyes as blood dripped down its jaws while Haku stared back.

Finally, as if a century passed, the fox gave a low rumble that suspiciously sounded like an exasperated purr and closed its eyes as it collapsed at the bridge.

Haku turned into his dragon form, which was now a tad bit bigger than the last form he took when Chihiro was still on the spirit world. Boh reached for something inside his sleeves only to retract his limb back with paper cut outs in hand.

"Rokuson, Shogun, Shokudo!" he threw the three pieces of parchment in the air and it transformed into three humanoid tengus.

Without even waiting for Boh`s instruction, the three ravens helped Haku into carrying the huge fox inside the bath house.

"Boh, you better wish this one is filthy rich or Im turning it into a servant without your approval or not!" Yubaba hissed as he tugged on his son`s ear.

"Mom! Not now, please?!" he ran after Haku and the others not before taking some bath tokens from the foreman who has long ago prepared for the said tokens.

Haku saw Lin waving for him as the tub popped out on his line of sight. Fastening his pace, he ushered the three ravens to gently put the still bleeding fox down the shallow yet spacious tub.

"Boh, the tokens!" morphing back to his humanoid form, he ignored the blood staining his clothes - scratch that-, covering him from head to toe, and tossed the healing token to Lin who immediately clamped it on the string and tugged it tight as it went zooming straight for Kamaji.

Not long after, steam engulfed the vicinity as workers watched in fascination while the herbal fluid filled the tub to its brim. Not long after, the soothing green turned to a disturbing crimson.

"Hey, dragon boy. You think he`s okay down there?" Lin asked nervously as the crimson grew darker and darker by the minute. Haku and Boh exchanged glances and not later on, dived down.

Haku and Boh struggled to see something as their sight was swallowed by nothing but red. As they reached the bottom, they expect something furry but NOT something soft and…. Perky? Haku struggled to see what he was touching and when he did saw, there goes his oxygen.

Haku gaped, accidentally letting some precious air out while Boh blinked in an owlishly fashion.

They did NOT know that their customer was a FEMALE.

Clamping his mouth shut, he regained his composure and made attempts to resurface the FEMALE for some air.

Meanwhile, Lin and the other workers waited in bated breath as none of their masters sprang up from the crimson colored water.

"Her they come!" Lin announce as she saw bubbles popping out.

Workers and customers –who were watching from upstairs- gave whistles of cheers as both spirits resurfaced, with a foreign one settled on the dragon`s arms.

Lin`s eyes bulged out when she saw the body closely.

"It's a girl?!" she screeched.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

AAAANNNDDDD, THERE GOES MY LAST TICKET TO DREAMLAND.. I CANT SLEEP AND I THOUGHT THAT THIS MIGHT BE MY PAST TIME TILL I FELL ASLEEP… SADLY, ITS ALREADY SUNRISE….

SO, IM GONNA GO NOCTURNAL TEMPORARILY IT SEEMS…

OYASUMI~!


	5. Howls moving Castle

IM ON A HAYAO MIYAZAKI FEVER THIS TIME…

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_**From Demons, to Wizards**_

**Inuyasha X Howl`s moving castle**

**KagomeXHowl**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Master Howl…" a boy on his teens inquired towards the blonde wizard. His spiky auburn locks flattened by the rain as cinnamon eyes glanced hesitantly at the striking man beside him.

Howl Pendragon, as it was the name whom people refer him to, remained stoic, former warm blue eyes now a cold hard cobalt, stared down at the bloody heap restricting their line of path.

"Take her." Was his curt reply before lifting a foot to walk over the unconscious woman.

Many, -if they were even alive seeing that wizards did not age whatsoever-, would've been surprised by the wizard`s current attitude. Once upon a time, he was known as the wizard who captures maidens before eating their hearts. He prided himself as a lady killer and as such, his attitude was flamboyant, too flamboyant to the point that he even hit on women twice his age; as sickening as that sounds.

But now, all that was left was the shell of that former infamous man. His friendly countenance melted off, revealing a cold hard killer; like most of the wizards should be. He was no longer known for eating hearts, for he was now looked at as a merciless sorcerer with no pity left on his being.

And all of this is because of a mere Hatter.

Markl could clearly remember how his master fawned over the petite woman. Oh how Howl loved her. So much, _too _much that it didn't comprehend to Howl that she is merely a human who could not keep on par with his lifespan.

But Howl isn't the only one who suffered, Markl and Calcifer took it just as hard. Calcifer`s flames had turned gray with the pain of loss that it nearly sent the floating castle to plummet down the earth. Markl hasn't eaten for days, even weeks, only living off from drinking water and potions that Howl forcefully shoved down his throat.

Losing Sophie is as bad as what Markl felt when his mother left him; if not, then worse.

Yet none of them took it as hard as Howl. The poor wizard was so devastated to the point that even the creatures of darkness was repelled by the sheer atmosphere of Howl`s emotion. He had been cradling Sophie`s wrinkled hand for days, only leaving to make sure that Markl will live. Weeks passed and Markl convinced the wizard to offer Sophie a proper burial, seeing that the corpse was starting to show signs of decomposition.

After the private ceremony; which consisted of burning Sophie`s corpse over the fires of Calcifer, Howl gathered the ashes and tossed it into the most prized vase on the castle and proceeded into closing himself on his room.

After a couple of days or so, he emerged.

Leaving every fiber of his former self with Sophie`s remains.

And now, here he is, an exact replica of Howl but at the same time, his complete opposite as well.

Markl carefully knelt down beside the soaked woman. He couldn't see her face since her black mane was doing a pretty good job at hiding it.

He gently took hold of the fabric on her shoulder and pulled, rolling the female to her back. Cinnamon eyes widen as he observed the knocked out girl.

Her pale complexion glowed, making a beautiful contrast with her stark black hair. Her pouty lips were blue and partially opened, revealing a set of pristine white dentures.

He hastily made some actions, noting that the girl was shaking even in her state of unconsciousness. Now a ripe age of seventeen, he easily cradled the girl against his chest, marveling on how light she was.

With those last thoughts in mind, he took after his master.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

All she could remember was pain, and then nothing.

Eyelids opened, revealing twin pools of gorgeous yet glazed russet colored orbs. Looking at the plain white ceilings, she realized that she was lying on a bed. She pulled herself and sat up.

Her chocolate eyes blinked, noting to herself that she cant remember a thing. All she remembered was a person clad in pristine white.

Then, it was all black.

The door suddenly opened, revealing a cute looking boy on his teens. He looked surprise and excited at the same time.

"Oh, you`re awake!" he exclaimed. She was about to ask where she was, or more importantly, who SHE was when the boy turned around and started running out of the room, yelling for someone named Howl.

Meanwhile, Howl was sitting on the kitchen`s table, looking at the orders and the dates they were meant to be picked-up. Leaning his cheek on his unoccupied hand, he scanned the paper he was holding before burning it with his magic.

He was about to reach out for another one to read when Markl came, knocking pans all the way.

"Master Howl! She`s awake!" Howl opened his mouth to ask who when he remembered the female he 'saved'.

Honestly, he couldn't understand himself. He could've just simply let her die, but noooo, he was just THAT good enough to let her live.

Damn his old habits.

Sighing, he stood up, not bothering to wear his signature diamond patterned jacket, he lazily followed Markl who went running back after exclaiming the 'awake' chant.

Reaching the said room, he saw Markl hesitantly turned the knob of the door. Annoyed by his student`s meek behavior, he took the knob himself and flung the door open, making the woman jump.

He ran his fingers through his hair before looking at the female.

What he saw made his heart to drop down his stomach.

"Sophie.." He stared at those pair of warm chocolate orbs that he failed to witness Markl surprised look. He knew those eyes, it was the same color as Sophie`s. the innocence in them made his heart skipped a beat, the same eyes that looked at him in love and admiration, the same eyes that lost its glow as Sophie took her last breath, it was all the same.

Even the way it turned amber when the light hit it was the same replica as well.

'_Sophie?' _she thought, is that her name? Perhaps it is, and who was this person that looked at her with such intense look that it seems that his cobalt eyes flashed gold for a second. Shaking the humorous trick in her head, she asked the question that has been plaguing her mind since the wizard came.

"Sophie? Pardon me young sir but, is that who I am?"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

WOHOHOHOHOHOHO! WISH THAT YOU LI- *snores*


	6. Vampire Knight

KAGOME WILL GO BY NAME KAGE HERE SO SUCK IT UP~!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_**Black Thorn**_

**Inuyasha X Vampire Knight**

**Kagome(KAGE)XZero**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_She was running, running so fast that it felt like her legs were set on fire themselves. Her ragged breaths were echoing along the endless vicinity of darkness. The own harsh beatings her heart made almost made her eardrums bleed._

_Turning around, her azure eyes went wide with fear as blood red irises stared at her with so much malice that she cant help the scream that escaped her throat._

"AHHHHHHHHH!" she hissed when she felt the back of her head collided soundly with the cold wooden floors. Sitting up, her pale blue eyes met harshly with equally pale lavender ones, albeit swimming in amusement.

"_Zero…" _She warned. She felt her brow twitched in anger as she saw the smirk on his face.

The very same face she will bash on her bed post if he doesnt start running.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Yuki sighed as she heard a series of thumps above. She swore that Zero must be a masochist, seeing that he kept on pushing Kage`s buttons, ending it with his head caught between the iron lock of her arms.

"Ne, Yuki-chan, go tell those two to get ready…" Kaien instructed the girl who obediently obliged.

He chuckled as he heard Zero yelled 'Uncle'. It was never dull in the morning with those two around.

Kaien looked at the window, reliving the time when he was yet again, took in a child.

_~Flashback!~_

_It was a snowy night when Kaien was interrupted by a ring of his doorbell. Excusing himself on the table, he went towards the direction of the front door, aware of the two children`s stares._

_The sight that greeted him made his eyes to widen in horror. There stood a comrade; a vampire hunter to be precise, and standing beside him was a girl. Probably on the same age with Zero._

_The little girl was covered in blood, from head to toe, her blue sundress were shredded and flailed. Kaien inwardly shuddered when the tiny child looked at him straight in the eye._

_He cant see anything._

_There was no pain. No sadness. No hope. And specially, there's no hatred in which was the only emotion on Zero`s face when Kaien took him in, looking as destroyed as the child standing in front of him._

"_What.. What happen?" he asked the hunter even thou he already had a hunch on what`s going on._

"_Vampires." That word merely harden Kaien`s suspicion._

"_All of them were wiped out. Quite brutally if I may add. All of them have holes on their chest, as if their hearts were ripped out from it by some tentacle of sorts." Kaien would've punched the hunter for his insensitivity, but one look at the child held him back._

_Her eyes were glazed and her face was that of a highly expensive porcelain doll, hard and steady. He knew then that she`s not listening at all, merely standing there as if she was ordered to._

_The hunter left, ignoring his offer to stay for dinner, leaving the fragile child with him._

_He kneeled in front of the girl and fought down the urge to shudder when fathomless pool of azure stared back at him flatly._

"_Hello, my name is Kaien and I`ll be taking care of you now, what`s your name?" he offered the girl a smile, hoping that he received hers as well, although it was absolutely unlikely._

"_My name…. my names is,, Kag- Kage." Kaien frowned at the uncertainity on the child`s voice, as if she was afraid of him learning her name._

"_Kage-chan, come inside, its pretty cold out here." Said girl gracefully stepped inside. Kaien knew then that the girl was trained in the arts of the hunter, seeing how she glided through the wooden floors._

"_It fine Kaien-sama, I feel nothing at all." Inwardly, Kaien cried out for the poor child, the girl was far too mature for her own good and would probably resist crying or mourning._

"_You can call me Tou-san you know, seeing that you`ll be living with me now.. OH! Yuki! Zero! Come here!" _

_~Flashback end~_

And from then on, he raised Kage along with Yuki and Zero but Zero and Kage was much much closer, too close for Kaien`s comfort.

"Come here you old hag!" Kaien was snapped out from his thoughts by Zero`s holler, immediately followed by Kage`s indignant shriek.

"Hey you dumbass, Im just four months older than you, you prick!" and there goes the sound of skull contacting with a fist.

Yuki went down, exasperation noticeable on her youthful face. She sat down and resumed eating.

"So.. what did Kage threw at Zero now?" he asked between sips on his cup.

"My hair blower." Yuki replied with a sweat drop. She swear, those two would be the cause of her death, she was slowly loosing her belongings because of those two..

Zero came down, patting his crown of silver hair as he sat on the table as well, fully clothed on his day class uniform, bloody rose hidden beneath his school blaizer.

"That old hag…" he muttered as he chomped at his breakfast.

Kaien watched amusedly when Kage popped out of nowhere, brow twitching in annoyance while Zero remained oblivious.

*Whack!*

"Gah! What`s the matter with you?!"

"What`s the matter with YOU?!"

"Kage-chan! How many times do I need to tell you to wear uniform properly!" Wailed Kaien now that he noticed how Kage wore her uniform like other mornings. Her shirt`s first two buttons were opened, revealing her smooth collarbone while her ribbon remained untied, dangling from the opened collar of her blaizer. Her prefect band pinned on her right upper arm.

Kage merely shrugged and pointed at Zero who wore his uniform in the same fashion, making Kaien wail even more loudly.

And that`s how Kaien Cross spent his morning.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Day class! Please refrain from pushing and pulling!" Yuki pleaded. As usual, the day class girls had gone ballistic. Fawning over the blood suckers, as Kage and Zero likes put it.

Yuki heard the twin doors opened and panicked. She hasn't put the day class in their boundaries yet! She yelped when one of the excited girls accidentally pushed her, making her fall flat on her face.

That is, when a pair of arms prevented her from falling. Looking up, she blushed when she saw who her savior was.

"K-Kaname-sama!" said man smiled at her gently, making blood to rush up on her face in a maddening speed.

Kaname was about to pat her when a pale hand gripped the vampire`s wrist.

"Zero!" Yuki shouted in shock and disappointment.

"Don't touch her vampire.." Zero spat. Kaname`s eye widen oh so slightly while the other vampires tensed up in anger towards the blatant disrespect of the silver haired prefect.

Aido, being his loyal self, grabbed Zero`s wrist, but was shocked when his wrist was squeezed in a same fashion as Zero`s.

"The same applies for you blood sucker." His wrist was squeezed to the point of being painful that he winced ever so slightly.

"Kage-chan!" Kage`s pale blues glared at Aido`s aquamarines.

The tension in the air was so thick that the day class merely watched from afar.

"Let him go or I`ll snap your wrist." Kage ominously threatened, her grip tightening with every word that Aido forcefully let go of Zero`s wrist who freed Kaname`s as well.

"Kiryuu, Higurashi." Kaname greeted, as if nothing happened at all.

Zero merely glared while Kage engaged in a glaring contest with one Ruka Souen.

"We must be going. Goodbye Yuki." And with that the nightclass vanished soundlessly along with the day class. Leaving the three prefects alone.

Yuki immediately started scolding the two for being unrespectful.

Zero teased the brunette while Kage watched in amusement as the two bickered.

'_Watch your backs vampires, one wrong move and you`ll find yourselves a pile of ash.' _Thought a certain blue eyed girl.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

OOOOHHHHH~! I NOTICED THAT THERES NO VAMPIRE HATING KAGOME ON INUXVK CROSSOVERS SO IM MAKING ONE.


	7. Avatar the last Airbender

WARNING: Zuko Is already with Aang. This is book three. Katara doesn't know how to blood bend and Toph has no idea about metal bending..

This story has nothing to do with the original plot.. although there will be some reference…

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_**Celestial Guardian**_

**Inuyasha X Avatar the last Airbender**

**KagomeXZuko**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Where in the world are these fire soldiers coming from?!" yelled Soka as he narrowly missed a fireball aimed at his head.

"Just keep fighting!" Zuko shouted between firing flames at the still growing population of soldiers. They were currently on the way to Basing-sei when the fire nation caught them off guard.

"HAHAHA!" the ever evil cackle of Azula while firing blue flames at the tired avatar. Rocks and waters can be seen flinging and flying as both Toph and Katara battled the enemy back to back.

'_Damn it.' _Cursed Zuko as he felt his energy draining. They were battling the fire nation for an hour non-stop and it`s taking a toll on their body. He fears that if this continues, they will be soon defeated.

"Aang watch out!" As if in slow motion, a blue crackling lightning headed straight towards Aang. And everything suddenly went fast.

A powerful gust of wind forcefully separated Aang and Azula. Everyone watched in shock as the crackling lightning seemed to vanished out of thin air. All eyes widen when a girl appeared out of nowhere, decked in royal purple and black.(A/N: I`LL POST THE OUTFIT ON MY DEVIANT.)

Aang`s group wasn't able to see her face since her back was facing them, as if protecting them from the fire nation with a crème colored cat settled on her shoulder.

"I`ll explain later,, Avatar." She whispered at Aang without facing him. Zuko watched in amazement as the unknown girl started attacking the fire soldiers with frightening speed.

"Impossible!" howled Azula as she watched the girl bend all the elements similar to the avatar.

As soon as she came, the fire nation fled.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

An eerie silence covered the clearing as the group stared at the back of the girl that saved them, not to mention them witnessing her, bending all the elements.

"W-who are you?" Aang hesitantly asked. The moment she turned around, as if in slow motion, Zuko felt his chest tightened while his breath hitched on his throat.

Her eyes were gorgeous silver in color while her complexion was healthy pale similar to his. Thick mass of jet black ebony covered her head fashioned in a high ponytail that reached her knees while two looped fringe framed her face fastened with a purple strings and bells.(A/N: FOR THE FRINGE, THINK OF SHUUREI`S FRINGE FROM SAIONKOKU MONOGATARI..)

He studied her person and was quite surprised to see two sleek but beautiful swords tucked neatly on her black sash. Her right arm was bare while the left one is covered by the wide sleeves of her purple over coat with gold trimmings that parted at the middle. Underneath said coat was a black turtle neck partnered with black baggy pants covered by ebony knee length boots. Both of her arms were adorning light purple gloves that reached her elbows and down her middle fingers.

When Zuko turned his attention at his group, sure enough, they were staring at her the same as he did moments ago. Aang`s eyes were clouded as if he was in a daze while Soka was shamelessly drooling. Katara`s eyes were wide as saucer plates while Toph, even with her blind eyesight, whistled.

"How about we camp for the night and then I`ll explain." Was her soft answer. Sure enough, the sky was starting to darken and the group settled in for the incoming night.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Oh meat! Oh heavenly meat!" squealed Soka before tearing his meat once again. Katara watched him in disgust while the new girl watched in amusement. Imagine their surprise when the girl vanished for a moment before returning with a dead stag on her shoulder.

"So, what`s your name?" Katara asked the foreign girl, still not used to her exotic appearance. The girl blinked before settling her bowl on her lap.

"You must be waiting for an explanation?" all present nodded.

"My name is Kagome. And I am what you call a celestial guardian." At the mention of the name, Aang suddenly stood up as if a wasp stung his behind.

"Yo-you're the legendary celestial?!" Aang practically hollered.

"Celestial?" Toph asked.

"Celestial guardian is the person with the powers similar to the avatar. It`s my job to teach and guide the avatars into the right path."

"Woah, whoah! Rewind! YOU`RE the one leading the avatars?!" Yelled Sokka. Kagome warily nodded.

"HOW?!"

"What do you mean how?" she asked back, her head tilting sidewards.

"You look like a teenager for Kami`s sake!"

"….."

"…"

"…"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Aang`s group looked at the laughing Kagome with shocked expressions.

"L-let me *giggle* e-explain." She said as she wiped a tear from the corner of her eyes.

"Like the avatar, we celestians hopped from body to body till our former vessel dies. Our spirits were the same but we have our own insights and memories.. You won't like a rotting old lady guarding you now would you avatar?" she asked Aang in veiled amusement.

The group snickered at the flushing Sokka.

"And by the way, Im also here to teach you to bend the lost way of bendings." At this, the whole group perked up.

"Lost ways of bending?" Katara asked, interested.

"Yes, in this generation the only elements prominent to bend are fire, water, earth and wind. But trust me avatar, there were many more ways. And im here to teach you guys those."

"But, I thought that the avatar is the only one who can bend more than one element." Zuko confusedly asked. Kagome merely smiled at him, in which he quickly turned around, with red ears mind you.

"Well, to make this short. The four main elements has its own branches, in which I can teach you." She stood up and walked a foot away.

"For example; Water bending is equivalent to blood bending." She made fluid movements with her left foot in front, toes facing up while her arms were shaped into a slant, the left one facing south.

"GYA!" all eyes turned around to look at the shock Sokka who was positioned in a ridiculous pose. (A/N: THINK OF MCDONALD`S POSE.) Aang and Zuko snickered while the girls snorted in amusement.

"This is what I`ll be teaching you Katara," said water bender`s eyes sparkled in anticipation.

"Earth bending is equivalent to metal bending." She began a series of powerful thrusts in great speed before plunging her hands through the earth. All eyes widen when Kagome`s hand rosed out from the ground with a shining dagger in hand.

"You gotta teach me that!" yelled Toph who was literally bouncing in her seat.

"That I will." Kagome responded with a warm smile.

"For wind bending, a rare shadow bending." Unlike the other bendings, the movements required to shadow bending were fluid and calm, as if a hypnotic dance was being performed.

Aang watched in awe as the shadows around their circle seemingly rosed from the ground. Soon enough, each of them were facing their own shadows.

"Wicked." Whistled Top as she high fived her shadow.

"Creepy." Sokka said while looking at his.

"What are you talking about Sokka? This is awesome!" Katara squealed.

"Ok, enough of that." With a flick of a finger, the shadow returned to the ground.

"This is my favorite. Fire bending is equivalent to the considered most powerful bending; lightning bending." Zuko perked up in anticipation.

"Fire benders might produce lightning but lightning bending is far, far, FAR more powerful."

She suddenly turned sidewards, facing the trees. Swiping her arm in an arc, Zuko`s eyes gleamed when a blue lightning in a shape of a longbow, appeared. Her other hand was drawn back as a lightning arrow became visible. She expertly notched the arrow and fired.

*BOOM*

Zuko nearly choked on his own tongue when he saw the carnage the electric arrow has made. The tree doesn't look like a tree anymore,,, more like a toothpick. The trees around said toothpick were either bent or uprooted.

Silence penetrated the area as all gaped at the powerful after carnage.

"Dang, now I know what lightning firebenders were using… they`re a mere flitwick." Toph stated as she snapped out of her shock as she wiggled her numb toes. The explosion and impact were so large that the ground trembled uncontrollably making her toes numb.

Kagome smiled as she observed the band of misfits who watched her in excitement.. she could already tell that she`s going to like teaching said group.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

SO YA! IT'S A DOUBLE UPDATE! IF I CANT SLEEP, IT CAN BE A TRIPLE OR QUADRPLE…

REQUESTS CAN BE ACCEPTED~!


	8. Kuroshitsuji

Disclaimer: I do not own the following animes.

A/N: THIS IS MY SECOND INU AND KURO CROSSOVER, AND AS THE OTHER STORY, THIS WILL ALSO FOLLOW THE MANGA PLOT.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_**Kuro no Shi Kami**_

**Inuyasha X Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler **

**KagomeXSebastian**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Ruth Goldstein, age: 22, Date of birth: July 18 17XX, Date of death: September 04 17XX, Occupation: Prostitute, Cause of death: Drowning." She fluidly recited as she leaned her death scythe; Soul demise, which took the form of a pitch black glaive, against her shoulder. The handle was pure obsidian with a silver cuff attaching the blade to the staff. Two long silver strings were tied at the said cuff. Its blade was long and slick and could cut through anything, deadly curves could be seen gleaming as the coal black blade displayed a silver sheen.

"Soul reaping; complete." Stamping a complete sign over an England woman, she pushed her black framed glasses with a gloved finger. (HER GLASSES WERE IDENTICAL TO GRELL BUT INSTEAD OF SKULLS, THEY`RE CROSSES INSTEAD.)

Kagome sighed as she stared at the full moon, first, she was sent 500 years back. Then, she became a demon due to the Shikon. Third, Sesshomaru suddenly moved out to England, establishing a soul reaping institute on the said country, and her, becoming the first and only female shinigami WITH demon blood. All she wanted was peace and normality for fuck`s sakes!

Her mismatched eyes blinked when her communicator suddenly went ringing. She took out the communicator with an annoyed huff, letting Soul D. to vanish in the process.

"What is it you teme?" she asked in her native tongue.

"You would refrain from calling this Sesshomaru that insufferable nickname" a sigh. "I swore leaving you WITH Inuyasha for a year was a big mistake." She could imagine him now rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Shinigami main branch, now." And with that, the screen went blank.

"Talk about manners." She mumbled. "On the other hand, im not using it so well either." With a snap of a finger, she disappeared in a bat of an eyelash.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Sesshomaru looked up to see Kagome enter the room in her Shinigami uniform, consisting of a; white long sleeve shirt with a black vest under a black trench coat. She wore a puffy white ribbon and black pants that flailed at the bottom with black heeled boots (For the trench coat, think of Maka in soul eater.). Her hair was in its usual braid as her glasses shone behind her blue and silver eyes.

"What is it?" she asked as she used her magic to make tea and cake, appear out of nowhere.

"Do you remember Sutcliff?" he hid a smirk when he saw her choke on her tea.

"How could I forget that despicable blob of red?!" she angrily wailed. That said blob was always following her like a lovesick puppy with a partner suffering from an unhealthy mode of _'tsundere'_.

"Your next assignment is to retrieve Sutcliff so he can be punished here."

She sighed in defeat before waving her hand to clean up the mess she made. She gracefully stood up to exit the room. To hunt a certain mass of red along with a particular demon as well.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Sebastian was currently suffering mix emotions; excitement and dread. He was thrilled that he gets to fight with a decent shinigami since the former was useless. But he was also feeling a sense of dread for he was injured. Fighting a tiptop shinigami when you're not in your prime is a challenge indeed.

His muscles twitched in anticipation as he saw his opponent dug on his heel to lunge. But before hell could even broke loose, a voice dripping with power immediately put the shinigami on halt.

"Sutcliff, Spears, end this foolish nonsense now. By the name of Death Ender, I command you two to stand back." The said pair of shinigami suddenly perked up as the beaten red head jumped up to his feet to squeal like a little girl while William started sputtering and stuttering –much to Sebastian`s amusement.-

He looked up only for the hairs on his back to stand on edge as cold blue and silver eyes stared them down. The moon illuminating her appearance, making her dead gorgeous. The new shinigami suddenly vanished before appearing in front of them; a heeled boot digging through the now squirming Grell. She took out a black handbook and began reading its contents with her glasses shining dangerously.

"Sutcliff, you broke the rule no. 67 by killing a huge number of humans that is not on the reaper`s list. Not to mention, you decided to play butler for a criminal." With each word, her heel dug deeper and deeper on Grell`s skull.

"And Spears. Rule no. 34 clearly stated that if a reaper is about to be retrieve, it is MY job to retrieve said reaper."

"I-its not li-like I-I did it f-for you, y-you know." Sebastian bit the inside of his cheek while he heard Ciel coughed in amusement.

"Nonetheless-" the female began as she dug something out of her jacket pocket. Walking towards Sebastian, she bowed low as she offer the card needed to contact her.

"I apologize for my co-reaper`s behalf." She straightened up as Sebastian took the card.

"If there is problem about us reapers, you may contact us freely."

Sebastian took the card while the female straighten up. He looked at her in the eyes and nearly fell to his butt in shock.

Seeing that she`s a reaper; it was natural to see her eyes full with hate and disgust towards him..

But none of those were present.

All that was seen was acceptance.. But no, that reason alone did not shock Sebastian..

It was the fact that her eyes glowed brilliant pink as that of a demons..

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

SO, IT IS A TRIPLE UPDATE! IM EXCITED SO SORRY IF IM A LITTLE ANNOYING WITH MY INCONSISTENT UPDATES!

REQUESTS ARE WARMLY WELCOMED~!


	9. Fairy Tail

IM TORN! I DON'T KNOW WHO TO PAIR KAGGY WITH! I LIKE FREED, GRAY, LEO, STING, ROGUE, HELL! I EVEN LIKE LAXUS! TOO MUCH BOYS, ONLY ONE FEMALE, OH WHAT`S AN INSANE WRITER GOT TO DO?

**WARNING!: **OK FOLKS, THIS STORY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH FAIRYTAIL`S PREVIOUS CHAPTERS DESPITE SOME REFERENCE… SO MEANING, WE WILL NOT FOLLOW MASHIMA-SAMA`S PLOT!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_**Tears of Ice**_

**Inuyasha X Fairy Tail**

**KagomeX?**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Lucy sighed exasperatedly, watching tables fly with fists caught in between.

After all what happened, nothing did change.

"Hey flashbulb! You hit like a girl!"

"What did you say you pink salmon?!"

"Shut up you overgrown lizards! You both looked like ass!"

"**Shut up ice block!"** oh, something did change. Gray and Natsu had a new playmate! Although, Lucy wasn't so sure if said change is for the better –oh no, there goes another table- or for the worse.

"Fools." Glancing to the corner where a certain shadow dragon slayer sat reading, she sweatdropped at the sight of shadow like tentacles flinging wizards towards any directions.

'_Talk about hypocrites..' _yup, the infamous twin dragon slayers of Saber tooth had migrated towards Fairy tail, making them a five dragon slayer power guild, six if that includes Laxus' electic lacrima.

Sighing, she recalled the bloody Wizard competition and shivered. She still remembered how Flare`s red tresses gripped her so tight and the uncomfortable feeling of Minerva`s magic flinging her like a rag doll.

"Hello Lucy." Said celestial wizard blink when a beautiful silver haired wizard sat by her, not before avoiding a flying mug.

She winced when she barely heard Wakkaba`s yelp when said mug hit him on the head.

"Hi Yukino. Hope you`re getting used to this atmosphere.. This could go on till late afternoon." Yukino merely giggled, saying that the rambunctious personalities of the Fairy tail wizards were a breath of fresh air, compared to the uptight and power hungry persona of the Saber tooth.

Both celestial bearers halted suddenly when the loud battle cries and sounds of destruction stopped abruptly.

They glanced at Natsu and Sting`s location only to see both males, along with the rest of the guild looking at the entrance of the guild with a curious yet, wary expressions.

Lucy and Yukino followed where the boys was staring and was greeted by an unlikely sight.

A foreign woman clad in all black was standing erect at the guild`s double doors.

She was wearing a black leather jacket resembling a strait jacket of sorts with a length of a trench coat. It was fasten by silver belt buckles, all align in her abdomen section, making the coat to part. She could be seen wearing a spandex shirt beneath the unique fashioned coat.

Her lower body was encased in a tight skin short shorts partnered with a thigh length socks, all black in color. Her feet adorns shiny leather knee length boots with silver buckles as designs.

What piqued Lucy's attention was the metal mask covering the female's lower face, showing nothing except for a pair of bright carmine eyes (I will explain later why..) that were half way covered by black bangs. Said hair was pleated tightly with a white fluffy ribbon.

"Th-that ones scary.." She heard Happy mumbled fearfully. Now that she noticed it, their guest has a companion.

A black winged panther with the brightest blue eyes possible was loyaly standing beside the curvaceous female.

"What is your business here?" Erza asked, seeing that everyone were either shocked or intimated to the point that no one uttered a word.

"Im here to join this guild. May I talk to your master?" The unknown wizard replied cooly.

"Follow me.." Erza inquired after giving the silent female a curt nod.

Both female walked towards the grand doors leading to Makarov`s personal room, the adrenaline driven wizards parting to let the two females passage.

As they walked, Lucy`s tingly sixth sense rang like crazy when she saw the eyes of the dragon slayers bore holes into the female`s crown of shining black hair.

But all present shivered when the unknown wizard immediately halted and sharply turned her head upwards while throwing the group of slayers a downward glare, her bangs shadowing her face making her looking like a menacing witch.

"Thank you for not staring." Sarcasm layered her voice while Erza watched in interest when males unconsciously took a step back.

'_Good to know there`s someone other than me who could place those idiots at bay exists.' _The titania mused.

Resuming their walk, Erza knocked at the door and twisted the knob open when a gruff voice gave them permission to enter.

"What is it Erza my dear?" the red eyed female blink when a rather miniature old man stood straight on a huge desk with a wooden staff in hand.

"Master, there is someone wanting to join the guild." Makarov looked at the dark female with unreadable expression on his face.

"How could I know that you wont be a threat to my children.. especially now that Zeref is nearby." Bright crimson narrowed in appalment.

"No, I am not saying that you are a follower of his. What I want to know is; show me proof to solidify your membership here." She remained quiet for a moment before looking at Erza.

"I have proof.. But I demand privacy." Erza made a move to decline but was cut off by Makarovs nod.

"No problem. Now Erza darling, would you kindly give this person a chance of privacy?"

"Off course master." Was her curt reply before tossing a sharp glance at the female who didn't even bat an eyelash towards Erza`s piercing browns that sent countless of powerful wizards into a petrifying trance.

An eerie silence flowed around the room when the well known titania closed the double doors with a barely audible click.

"Soo?" Makarov inquired. His curiosity grew when the female reached to untie the bands of her metal mask; at the same time, talking.

"My magic is rare.-" she began, her fingers skillfully gliding through the intertwined white ties. Makarov eyes widened for what came out of her mouth was mind boggling indeed.

"-known as Dragon slayer magic." Her left hand cupped the metal mask as the bindings fell slowly to its sides.

"Crystal dragon to be precise.." she kept her hand on the mask, not making a move to remove it yet, much to Makarov`s impatience.

"And.. I was told to join this guild for many of my kin dwell on this,, family of yours." Makarov soundlessly nodded, assuring her to continue.

"My name is-" she removed the mask, making the old man`s eye to bulge out like a frog when a familiar smirk greeted his vision.

"Taisho Kagome.. Nice to meet your aquaintances, my father speaks highly of you.."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

.FUDGE! IM NOT ON MY RIGHT TRACK OF MIND WHEN IM WRITING THIS SO SORRY FOR THE MANY MISTAKES…

JAJA~~!


	10. Naruto

IM. GOING. TO. FUCKING. KILL. MY LAPTOP. IF IT DOESN'T STOP ERASING MY FREAKING CHAPTER UPDATES DAMMIT!

ON THE OTHER HAND, CURSING AND SWEARING WILL BE SEEN A **PLENTY **TIMES IN THIS FIC..

THE REASON; BLAME IT ON _**PEWDIEPIE! **_

**FUCKING HOLY BARRELS!**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_**Watashi no Sensei**_

**Inuyasha X Naruto**

**KagomeXKakashi**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

'_Im giving you a break.' _Kakashi mentally frowned when the sandaime`s words echoed along his head.

'_Break my ass.' _He sourfuly muttered. Many of the clan heads –precisely the Aburame, Yamanaka and Inuzuka- had all hinted to the hokage that he needed a break from being an ANBU seeing that he was taking missions after missions.

And the old man agreed.

Fucking. Agreed!

Now, don't get him wrong. He appreciated the concern of the saner clans for him and he admitted to himself that he could use a break.

The reason for his foul mood and acceptance was the so called 'break' the sandaime gave him. It was supposed to be a simple day off, chilling in his home eating riceballs and stuff..

But no. To him, it turned out to be a mental torture for him;

Teaching academy students….. Children the same age as he.

He saw the academy popped out on his line of sight, and what he saw made him rigid with surprise.

Sure, he expected to see students running like chickens that had its head cut off or bawling their eyes out that they could drown in snot and tears, but not _this._

"LET GO OF ME TEME!" yelled a struggling girl. A much larger boy has caught her from the behind, holding her arms while two more was crouched infront of her, gripping both of her legs, immobilizing her completely.

"Not so tough now, neh, Higurashi?" a boy –who he deemed the leader of the five-men group- sneered. Kakashi took notice of another boy who was shamelessly sobbing while clutching on his bloody nose.

"Keh, look who`s talking. Cant handle a _pathetic _girl like me alone? You know why you cant?-" Mentally, Kakashi cheered for the girl, highly amused of her guts. Many girls would probably shake like a leaf if it was them who was in the pretty girl`s place.

"Because you aint have the balls enough to do it!" she reared her head back and slammed it with force on the kid behind her. Said boy yelped in pain as blood spewed out of his nose.

Lithe pairs of arms darted to the two boys with frightening speed. She picked the two boys by the collars and spinned them in circles.

Turning to her heel, she flung the larger boys with a swift flick and Kakashi watched as the two soared through the air, stopping when a post interfered.

Ouch, there goes their noses.

Grey eyes flashed sharply as the remaining two faced off against each other.

He watched with interest when both students fell in a good fighting position. It seems that he wont be teaching competent fools after all.

"RAWWWRRR!" Leader bully yelled as he launched himself on the girl, ignoring how her stance left nothing in open.

'_Spoke to soon.' _Sweatdropped Kakashi.

She tilted her head to the right side, letting the flying fist to glide past her head. Nimble fingers gripped the boy`s elbow in a bone crushing grip earning a pained yelp in return. Trapping the limb with her right arm by sandwiching it between her wrist and upper arm, she twisted the boy`s arm using her right hand, sending him crashing through the ground.

Behind the tree, Kakashi`s eyes widen. He knew that the Higurashi girl purposely went for the pressure points and she did it precisely. But he also knew that students shouldn't know that, it was supposed to be though to chunins, not academy students!

He saw Higurashi bent down towards the whimpering boy. She grabbed the boy`s cheek and glared at him straight to the eyes, their noses barely skimming each others.

Straining his ears to listen when Higurashi whispered something to make the boy pale in sheer fear, he cursed the howling winds and rustling leaves for making it impossible to hear.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Touch him again and you wont get away this easy next time. What the fuck did I tell you last time? If I recall correctly, touch what is mine and suffer from my wrath. Did you and your motherfucking group listen? No. And now its too late. You should say goodbye to your arm then, you wont be able to use it." One Higurashi Kagome grinned when the scent of the boy was bathed in fear and shock, and she relished from it. This would teach those punks to never mess with what was hers…

And she thought she did pretty good keeping the son of the bitches at bay.

Scoffing, she tossed the boy carelessly towards the pile of bodies known as his cronies (That rhymed!) and smirked at the pained groaned she heard.

Snorting in amusement, she watched as they picked themselves and limped their way inside of the academy.

Quite sure that the cost was clear, she turned her head to the side and carelessly spat the blood that pooled inside her mouth when one of the bastards caught her off guard and had managed to land a punch on her cheek; said boy was the one with the bloody nose and a pretty messed up balls, she made sure to hit where it hurts and damn it, did she loved that howl.

"Oi! Little brat! Coast is clear!" she shouted towards the bushes near the lone swing swinging by the branch of a huge tree.

A bright mop of bright blonde hair popped out from the rich green bushes and a pair of wary cerulean eyes met with her amused grey ones.

"Old lady, are you sure those monsters are gone?" mocking anger, she gasped dramatically and made a move to give the kid a noogie on the head.

"Hey you runt! I saved you and that`s what you repay me?!"

"Well you are old and scrawny! Im only telling the truth!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…. Fu~" innocent fleets of laughter circulated throughout the academy as both youths hunched down to clutch their hurting belly, strings of laughter escaping their parted lips as tears of joy sprang forth from the corners of their eyes.

"Ne, Naru-chan, if someone picked on you again, just let me know and I`ll kick their asses to Suna and back!" puffing her rather large chest and settling her petite hands on her waist, she beamed the kid a cocky grin and Naruto couldn't help but to saw stars in his eyes.

Her smile was really radiant and full with strength and confidence that he never doubted that she could beat the strongest ninja of all time! The way the sun beamed down on her didn't lessen his enthusiasm towards his surrogate sister.

"Of course Go-nee! Then, I will get stronger and I will be the one protecting you then, but for now, im too lazy so I`ll let you do the job!" With that, Naruto sprinted away from his cheeky sister, leaving his laughs behind.

Kagome shouted but didn't bother to chase after and instead entered the academy not before throwing a half hearted threat towards the blonde youth.

"No ramen for you, you little runt!"and there she goes, missing a single stare filled with mirth and curiosity.

Meanwhile, Kakashi`s ire lessen a bit knowing that his 'break' wouldn't turn out so bad after all..

Besides, who would pass up meeting a strong and a really pretty girl?

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

SON OF A BARREL! MY LAPTOP IS SERIOUSLY HAVING TROUBLES SO I`LL HAVE TO BUY A NEW ONE…. DAMN IT, THAT`S A MONTHS SUPPLY OF COMFORT FOOD AND MANGA….

JA NE~!


	11. Absolute Boyfriend

HEY GUYS! THIS STORY ISNT REALLY A CROSSOVER.. BUT IT WILL BE SOON ENOUGH.

IM ALTERIN KAGOME`S APPEARANCE AND ATTITUDE BY THE WAY…. SO EXPECT OOC-NESS FROM BOTH MAIN CHARACTERS.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_**Zettai Koibito**_

**Inuyasha X Zettai Kareshi (Absolute Boyfriend)… sort of. -_-;**

**Sesshomaru X Kagome**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

***Knock* *Knock* *Knock* **Silver pair of brows crinkled in annoyance at the sound of knuckles hitting wood. Pushing the pristine white mattress over a crown of silver hair, he buried himself beneath the thick mounds of covers willing the intruder of his slumber to go away.

But alas, his rare deep sleep was rudely ripped away from him. Snarling his distaste, he threw the covers off revealing a well built body clad in black pair of pajamas. Slipping his black socked feet into a twin fluffy home slippers.

Running a rather long nailed hand over his unusual tight length silver tresses, he exited his warm room and into the chilling atmosphere of his grand living room.

'_Who could've been visiting at this ungodly hour?' _he inwardly asked as he approached the door granting entrance to his apartment.

Ripping the door open, his amber eyes narrowed when a pair of blood red eyes greeted him.

"What do you want woman?" he coldly asked the weirdly dressed female.

Her hair was in a tight bun with a leather headpiece settled on top of her head. Beneath her right eye was a tattoo with a rather intriguing symbol in it. Her attire was purely made of leather including the countless numbers of belts and buckles.

"Woah there, don't get your trousers in a twist bro. Im here to deliver a package from someone named….. Ah! Taisho Inuyasha." The woman has a rather flamboyant attitude, betraying her regal appearance..

"I am not my brother…"

"Duh, that`s why it was FROM.. this package is for you from him." She then pointed at something beside her and he took it as a cue for him too look at said package.

"Send it back. Whatever it is, it is clearly trouble. Especially if it was from my half-brother." He eyed the human sized crate in suspicion.

He and his brother were close, as some people would call it… but that is because they were often on each other`s throats. He just knew that Inuyasha wouldn't simply send him something without a migraine along with it.

"I will assure you sir! This will be worth it! This baby here is our latest product and your brother wasted money in this one. So I say, give it a shot!" the blasted woman went on and on until he could finally argue no more.

"Where do I sign?" he sighed exasperatedly while the woman grinned in victory.

"Name`s Kagura and Im from Kronos Heaven company. Hope you enjoy our latest Nightly Lover figure version Four-Sixty.. Good day." Taking the sign documents away from him, Kagura bowed mockingly before vanishing.. Literally.

Ignoring the bizarre apparition (since he was purely adamant that the woman is the same race as he.), he eyed the huge crate and sighed in resignation. He stepped out of his apartment and started pushing the insanely huge box into his apartment.

Uncharacteristically dropping his butt on his expensive crimson couch, he eyed the box and fought down the urge to rip the box open..

His blasted curiosity is winning slowly but surely.

Facepalming, he stood up and plucked out the manual from the box and flipped the book open.

_Welcome to Nightly Lover version Four-sixty in which will make your dreams come true!_

He rose a brow at the cliché dialogue but kept reading nonetheless.

_Kronos Heaven Company has been keeping customers happy with our enhance products that brings joy to our well picked customers._

_In this current turn of events, Kronos had found a solution to cure countless of aching hearts by creating the Nightly Lovers._

_As of late, the Nightly Lovers has been proved a success in which made Kronos into bringing life to the brand new and latest version of Nightly Lovers._

_Presenting; Nightly Lover`s latest version; Nightly Four-Sixty._

As smart as Sesshomaru is, he just cant figure out what the thing is. The manual has a way of introducing the product without completely flat out telling what it is, pushing him to just open the damn box.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Straightening the creases present on his brown sweater, he picked up his bag and exited his room to attend school.

He was about to twist the door knob of his apartment`s door open when once again, the crate popped out of his peripheral vision.

Gripping the knob so tight that his fist went white, he suddenly found the urge to bang his head on the door when his feet gained life on its own and started marching stiffly towards the box.

"I swear. If this means trouble Inuyasha would found me returning the same favor times two." He mumbled as he started opening the box.

Halfway through, the lid suddenly gave way and something fell on top of Sesshomaru knocking the air out of his lungs.

Opening his eyes, silky tresses of rich ebony greeted his vision and he reached a hand to observe a lock.

"Hair?" feeling the soft and cold texture of something resembling a person`s skin, his eyes widen and he immediately turned his head to his side.

What he saw made his heart skipped a beat.

A perfectly carved face went nose to nose with him. The most angelic features made him staring dumbly and he observed every crevice of her face from the rich long lashes to the petal soft lips.

But realization dawned in him and his amber orbs widen in horror.

Did his brother just sent him a corpse?

Bolting up, his moon kissed face darkened in color when he realized that the female was wearing her birthday suit.

Inwardly punching himself from staring, he remembered the manual and picked it up from the floor.

He flipped the page to page two and hastily read its contents.

_To start Lover, follow instructions:_

_ , we need to start the body up.._

'_What?! It.. Moves?'_

_2. There is a sensor on the body`s lips.. Which will read the temperature of the customer`s lips._

Tossing the doll like female a glance, Sesshomaru`s face kept getting darker and darker despite the perfectly masked face. Reaching out a hesitant hand, he ran his knuckles over the girl`s cheeks and marveled at how soft and real it was.

_3. And it will recognize the customer as its 'lover.'_

Sesshomaru slammed the book close and leaned on his couch.

He knew that Inuyasha secretly wished for his happiness, especially after the break up with '_her' _but _this?_

Sending him an artificial lover is just… just.. too insane.

He redirect his gaze to the almost perfectly made female, all blood rushed up to the tip of his ears when he recalled the '_instructions'._

'_I cant exactly leave her like this can I? and besides, this Sesshomaru is being ridiculous.' _Pushing himself off the couch, he knelt beside the girl ignoring her blatant nakedness nor her soft but perfect curves, nor her rich bossoms, nor her porcelain skin, nor-

DAMMIT! JUST STOP STARING SESSHOMARU!

Coughing to hide his embarrassment, he slowly leant down to close the distance between him and the girl.

Ignoring how red he had gotten and how loud his heart was beating, he closed the distance between them and he felt some kind of electricity surged throughout his system.

He didn't notice the wing shaped ring glowed in life.

He pulled away when the distinct sound of beating and pulsing emanated from the girl.

He watched as the girl rose as if it was from the grave. Her long ebony hair sliding smoothly away from sticking to her body like a water. As she reached a slouched sitting position, Sesshomaru had to swallow the lump on his throat when her eyelids started to open.

Amber met with azure.

And every logical thinking were thrown out of the window when the girl crawled her way over the stunned Taisho.

"Hello, Koi." To shock to respond, Sesshomaru could do nothing but to go red when she cupped his chick and kissed him passionately.

'_ITS REAL?!'_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

SOOOOOOO YEAHHHH! SESS IS OOC IN THIS ONE… FUCKING BADASSS!


	12. Kaicho wa, Maid-sama!

NOKAY MY LUSTERS! SINCE MANY HAD REQUESTED FOR ME TO MAKE AN INUxMAID-S. CROSSOVER, HERE IT IS!~

P.S: IM SORRY FOR THOSE WHO REQUESTED A DIGIMON AND GUARDIANS CROSSOVER BUT SORRY IM NOT FAMILIAR WITH THE TWO SO GOMENASAI!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_**Akuma wa, Shitsuji-sama!**_

**Inuyasha X Maid-sama**

**KagomeXUsui**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Usui Takumi, a green eyed slacker of the infamous Seika gakuen is currently lounging on the rooftop sucking on a lollipop. He watched boredly as the class president; Ayuzawa Misaki, former interest and current nemesis as she liked to put it, instructed the whole student body to straight themselves up.

It seems that someone important will arrive at Seika. If he recalled correctly, it was Ayuzawa`s distant cousin from Tokyo who transferred here for some peace. He vaguely remember Ayuzawa running up a storm to turn the whole Seika upside down in order to make their notorious school look tolerable at least.

"**Welcome to Seika Higurashi-dono!**" Raising a brow at the flashy confetti and stuff, he redirected his attention to the new comer and felt his eyes gleamed in amusement.

It seems that Ayuzawa will have trouble straightening this one.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Kagome nearly jumped three feet in the air when confetti started raining down on her the time she stepped inside the premises of her new school.

"GAH! Kagome-kun, what are you wearing?!" ah, the beautiful sound of her favorite cousin`s scolding.

"Well Saki-chi, I didn't like the uniform you sent me so I improvised a bit." She replied in a nonchalant tone, her voice an octave deeper.

She reached out and grabbed hold of Misaki`s arm and pulled, encasing the petite student president inside the warm confines of her arms.

"Maa, maa, forget my uniform.. Im here!" Misaki, despite the gawking student body, laughed uncharacteristically before hugging the cross dressing female back.

"Welcome to Seika Kagome-kun!"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"HOEEEEEEE?!" Usui looked up from finishing the garnish of the café`s specialty omelet when Tenchou`s panicked voice reached him from the kitchen. Passing the food to Erika who nodded in thanks, he walked out of the kitchen and into the dressing room where he heard Satsuki`s alarmed pitch.

"N-No.. This is BAD! If Bara-san`s ( A/N: BARA MEANS ROSE, SO YEAH! IM ON THIS FIC, FUCK YEAH!) sick, who`ll cook for the café?... What?! You knew that Gome-kun is a disaster when it comes to cooking so don't let him near the kitchen!" Usui listened in fascination as their bubbly Tenchou panicked around the room.

"HA?! You just cant let some stranger inside the café!... Its not the POINT!... No. yes, uh-huh…. BUT I Don-" Satsuki halted when she noticed Usui for the first time during her mid turn from pacing inside the room..

"…."

*Stare~*

"…."

*Stare~*

"…."

"…. Moshi mosh, Yumeko-kun, don't worry I`ll send the best cook out there….

Yes…..

okay….

NO!... Then stop joking around!" she slammed the phone shut and looked at Usui with tear brimmed eyes filled with innocence and Usui cant help but to sweatdrop..

"Ne, Takumi-kun~"

"Got it Taichou." Usui smiled softly when Satsuki began crying tears of joy. Even thou he only works here to ease boredom, he still considers working at Maid latte a truly treasuring time indeed.

"You're a life saver Takumi-kun.. Im sorry for bothering you but I promise I`ll repay you somehow…" Satsuki pulled a piece of paper and began scribbling on it.

"Now, Takumi-kun, I`ll send your heroic assistance to my brother`s café. This shouldn't be that far and can be reached by walking.. Simply turn down the corner and you can see a banner with the hijeriko sign in it.. After turning a couple of turns, walk two blocks before turning left.. You can see my brother`s café quite clearly since its pretty big compared to Made latte…" Satsuki said a couple more directions before he vaguely heard Misaki entered the room.

"My brother`s café is pretty popular with the ladies while this café is to men… And its really well known because of my brothers workers.. Its called The Butler Haven, pretty coo-"

*SMASH!*

"Ah Misa-chan! Are you ok?" The shock and horror on Misaki`s face intrigued Usui to no end… Why is she so scared. She even looked paler and her right brow was twitching…

Unless.

"Gah! Takumi-kun, you can go now… I`ll take care of Misaki and this mess." His devious smirk on place, he walked out from the back exit and started trekking towards the butler café.

His little maid is hiding secrets and he cannot stop himself from knowing what.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"T-tenchou! Tell me where that perverted alien is going!" Misaki asked Satsuki.

"Eh?! My brother`s café is lacking staffs so is send Takumi-kun to help…" Ignoring the confuse look of her boss, Misaki sprinted towards her locker and slammed the door open.

Ripping her worn bag, she threw the cover off and fished out her crimson cellphone. Punching the dials so fast that her phone started showing signs of breaking, she hastily putted it on her ear and waited for the person to answer.

A couple tense rings later, the familiar voice of her favorite relative flowed out of the receiver.

"Saki-chi, What`s wrong?"

"Kagome-kun-!"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

0_0…. USUI`S GOING TO FIND EVEN MORE THINGS TO BLACKMAIL AYUZAWA WITH…. HAIYXXXXX KAGOME`S GOING TO FIND HERSELF BEING PLAYED BY USUI AT THIS POINT..

JA NE~!


	13. Bleach

I`VE ALWAYS PLANNED TO MAKE A BLEACH/INU CROSSOVER AND FINALLY THANK POPS THAT I FINALLY HAD THE CHANCE TO~!

SORRY LEX, IM USING UYOUR PC TO SPOIL MY LITTLE LUSTERS ROTTEN SO SORRY~!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_**The Rampant Soul**_

**Inuyasha X Bleach**

**KagomeX?**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Ayasegawa Yumichika along with Madarame Ikkaku sighed simultaneously from watching their so called 'kouhais'.

Looking at their left where one Zaraki Kenpachi along with the infamous Kusajishi Yachiru sat, both were completely unfazed to see their captain snoring quite loudly with Yachiru poking his snore bubbles for amusement.

Turning back to the examination, Ikkaku dragged his palm along his face while Yumichika slapped his forehead.

It was the time where academy students will finally have their own squads. Sure, they were flattered that almost half of the said students were lining up to join their combat squad but it was pure hell to see them fumble with the simplest forms of katas.

Not to mention they can't even hold a minute if one is against them for evaluation purposes.

So far, 16 out 156 were accepted and those were barely gifted. They swear, compared to last year, this time, their kouhais were a little…. Undergifted as persay.

"Next. Academy Student no. 157; Jichisake… Watanuki?" Ikkaku said with the least enthusiasm as possible.

They watched in boredom as a buff looking male stepped in the middle of dojo and fell into a basic stance.

"HO!" Yumichika watched through half lidded eyes as the fresh graduate swiped his sword with, -thankfully- precision and strength.

They watched as the male showed potential and was about to mark his bio passed when the least thing expected happen.

The male slipped.

Fucking slipped!

Yumichika slammed the 'fail' stamp with vengeance, his feathers bristling in annoyance. While Ikkaku yelled at the stuttering man.

Slumping back to his seat, Ikkaku groaned in pure anudultered frustration and Yumichika almost cried.

"Academy student no. 158; Kago…me?" Ikkaku rose an eyebrow at the lack of surname.

Yumichika frowned in wonder when the academy students watching began murmuring.

Is there something wrong with this 'Kagome'?

Both 11nth division members and the now curious Yachiru watched as the buff looking males parted, allowing the next student to prove himself.

But the student that greeted them washed the sleep off of their person.

"Woah woah woah! You sure you`re not lost?"

The student was female. The very first female (Yachiru is an exception) to take an exam for joining their bloodlust possessed division.

The girl looked at him with one obsidian eye, her chin length hair moving along with how her body moved.

She was wearing the standard red and white academy uniform for girls but what piqued the three`s attention were the black medical eyepatch covering her left eye and the ring binds present on her neck, wrists and feet.

The girl, Kagome, wordlessly went over the center of the room and stood rigidly.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… um, This is the Eleventh squad Ms. Kagome, you might be mistaken. The Fourth division is in another building." With that, Yumichika lifted the 'fail' stamp to mark the bio-data of one particular female.

His eyes widen when a pale hand gripped his wrist, halting him from failing another student. Following the hand, Kagome`s deadpanned face looked at him point blank.

Ikkaku, surprised by the female`s speed grinned in response.

Seems that this girl`s not lost at all.

Standing up, Ikkaku cracked his neck and looked at the female with a shit eating grin.

Kagome followed silently `till both of them stood in front of each other.

"This is your test missy, punch me here, and you passed." He pointed towards his left cheek.

Kagome simply stared and Ikkaku inwardly shivered since the girl in front of him reminded him so much of the twelfth division`s very own impassive lieutenant.

Yumichika signaled the beginning and after that, something flew and the hole was in the wall.

Tension hung heavily and Yachiru along with Yumichika gawked.

Ikkaku was impaled halfway through the wall with his twitching lower body the only thing visible. Turning back towards the examinee, Yachiru giggled at the sight.

Kagome hasn't moved an inch but her right fist was outstretched, smoking due to the force she used to knock the sense out of the bald shinigami.

Hands down, Yumichika dazedly stamped 'pass'.

"I want a higher position." The flat voice stated. Yumichika opened his mouth to answer but a familiar gruff voice cut him off.

"Ha? You want a higher position huh?" And the well known Zaraki Kenpachi finally decided to return from the world of the sleeping.

Kagome stared at him, engaging the captain to a war of eyepatched staring competition.

"Is that so huh? Then…." Kenpachi looked around the dojo and frowned at the number of examinees.

"Take rid of these guys." Kenpachi was quite surprise that the rest of the students shouted yells off denies.

His eyes shined in amusement when something sparked on the female`s eyes.

She turned around and faced the semi-cowering group of students. When she reached for her eyepatch, half of the students already fled out of the dojo with the braver ones choosing to stay behind.

Yachiru, Yumichika and Kenpachi watched silently when Kagome simply pulled her eyepatch towards her visible eye, revealing her closed left eye.

When she opened them, vibrant azure greeted them and a transformation happened.

Her short hair grew past her waists and a mad laugh escaped her lips.

"Mah, Its so nice having my body to myself~! Curse that old man for trapping me to that faux body!" Kagome hugged her body and laughed merrily. Straightening up, she flexed her hands and a barely visible coat of purple reiatsu covered her hands and the ever present predatory smirk played on her lips.

"Lets dance!"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"I hadn't had that so much fun since in the academy!" Kagome merrily shouted, her bubbly persona betraying her true colors of predatory violence.

On the sides, Kenpachi laughed, resulting of Yumichika and the know awake Ikkaku to tremble in fear.

"HEY! You, birdie!" Kenpachi must`ve imagining it but he swear he saw loathing on Kagome`s eyes.

"Hai Taicho?!" Ikkaku yelped when Kagome appeared directly in front of Kenpachi using Shunpo.

"You got some talent! You can have any position, take your pick birdie!" all of them thought that she might pick the highest position available but what left her lips shocked everyone even the Zaraki to silence.

Pointing a pointer finger towards the Taicho, she smiled despite the fires of hell dancing inside her bright azure eye.

"I want _YOUR _position!"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

HEHEHEHEHEHE! CURRENTLY FIGHTING WITH LEX SO CANT STAY HERE ANY LONGER….

JA NE~!


	14. Keroro Gunso

HAHAHAHA~! THIS CROSSOVER IS INSPIRED BY THE STORY _'Infatuation'.._

SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE.. LEX AND I HAD SOME…. MOVING ON~

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_**Unfortunate Romance **_

**InuyashaXKeroro Gunsou**

**Kagome X one-sided Garuru**

**(Yes, this will be a humor fic and not much will happen with this two seeing that it will be awkward… Kind of like Natsumi and Geroro..**

**But who knows, I CAN think of something..)**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

A tired sigh escaped Kagome`s lips as she dragged her body along the stone steps of the shrine`s long stairs. Her brow was twitching in irritation, her hair sticking out in every direction, her clothes soaked, and last but not the least, her normal cobalt eyes were taking on a shade of purple due to her irritation.

'_First, the dog, then the car, and specially, that son of a lecher! UGH! This is the worst day ever!' _she inwardly ranted, her reiki flashing making her eyes to flash a bright lavender for a moment.

Suddenly, a gust of wind flew by and Kagome halted. She roamed her eyes along the huge expanse of her surroundings. Looking at the darken skies, she looked on ahead, her soft hair covering the sight of her eyes as a smirk spread across her features.

Then, an unknown force emanated from her making anything nearby to strain against the force of an invisible blanket of power. Behind bangs, her eyes were growing an eerie purple while her power circled the whole hectare of her land.

Satisfied that no yokai were present, she drew her powers back and began her trekking once more.

_It has been two whole years since her blast from the past and she was sent back to her time to continue her life._

_To say that she grew was an understatement seeing that she was totally a different person after the fiasco with the Shikon. Watching her friends battle to death while she merely stood on the side tires her heart and she decided that she will have none of it anymore._

_A whole year of learning under the strict tutelage of Miroku, Sango, Heck! Even Sesshomaru and Kikyo, honed her powers and physique alike into none of them had expected to become._

_With her determination fueling her desire to protect, she ignored the countless numbers of bruises, scratches, gashes and multiple broken or twisted joints and bones._

_And thankfully, its product pleased her greatly._

_With said product, they effortlessly defeated Naraku resulting the whole Shikon to burst forth and went straight towards Kagome, forcing itself inside her chest cavity in which the whole Taichi didn't question further, contemplating that it must`ve return where it originally came from._

_From then on, she was sent back without the chance to bid her second family goodbye._

Finally reaching the end of the stairs, she walked towards her house since her family had moved to Kyoto leaving the shrine to her capable hands… Well, she is not completely alone since her companion is really, really, REALLY important to her and she was happy to live by his side and care for him.

Cracking the stiff joints of her neck as she walked, her ears twitched when an unusual rustle of leaves reached her sensitive appendage.

Needless to say, years of practice made her move.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

They have been keeping a close eye on the shrine for hours and was only waiting for the peekaponian to come home so that they can conquer the sacred grounds.

It has been told by Tororo himself that the influence of what they call Miko and Houshi to the simple-minded peekapons are big. And he decided that this will be they`re next operation into conquering the planet earth.

He will not resort into such disgraceful tactics such as his foolish little brother.

"kukuku.. It seems that the owner of the shrine has already arrived.." Tororo`s voice rang free through the headphones as he shifted his sharp neon eyes shifted to see a peekaponian female walking towards the impressively large house in which he then decided to turn into their hideout.

He shifted, his movement causing some leaves to rustle and crumble but he took no heed, only trained warriors such as him will only notice such intricate detail of one`s surroundings.

But he was terribly mistaken.

Without warning whatsoever, the female vanished, leaving floating dry leaves on her wake. Feeling the immediate change of the wind, his reflexes kicked in and he jumped out of hiding place as he reached for his gun.

Skidding into a stop, he looked up and without bothering to see what attacked him, he fired his gun, a single gleaming bullet covered in red power escaping the rounded muzzle of his gun in a rapid pace.

Debris and smoke burst forth and he acknowledge that the female was no more. Strapping his gun back to his back, he scoffed.

She might have caught him off guard but she wont be doing it twice.

"That`s not nice." His pupil-less eyes widening in shock, he turned around only to see a glimpse of a purple barrier of sorts through the thick veil of dust and debris.

Shining purple met with Frozen yellow.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Kagome stared at the reptile like being who looked at her in surprise.

She herself was shocked at the amount of strength that single bullet gave but it is still far from leaving a dent on her impenetrable shoheki (Barrier).

"What do you want from this Kagome?" she asked, her voice ringing strong and demanding respect.

On the otherhand, Garuru bristled. Only powerful beings were allowed to address oneself in third person! And clearly, this onna is not even an inch nearer compare to his strength.

"Garuru Shoutai! I order you to get rid of this woman!" he shouted.

Kagome simply let her barrier down before gripping something that felt oddly like that of a metal between her fingers. Looking to her left, a single red covered in black greeted her still glowing ones.

"Oh, there`s more?" flicking her wrist, she effortlessly sent the half metal one flying through the woods. Flipping back a single flip, she missed the single familiar red orb. Not wasting any momentum, she manifested her ki to become tangible and formed it into power packed discs.

Swiping her hands in opposite, she threw both discs in the opposite directions, her arms forming a symmetrical 'x'.

"Grah!" Garuru yelled as his prized possession exploded when the purple disc made in contact with it. Looking at his parallel direction, he saw Tororo with his stun gun in the same predicament as he.

"Taruru, do it!" he signaled.

"Got it Liutenant!" The blue alien answered back before puffing his cheek, absorbing air to help him gain power.

Kagome watched in fascination as bright lights gathered on the reptile`s mouth as his cheeks kept getting bigger and bigger.

"**TARURU GENOCIDE GX!**" Garuru watched in victory as Taruru`s attack pivoted towards the insufferable female.

But what she did stunned the whole platoon into silence.

She rose her hand…. And merely slapped the energy ball as if it was a mere fly. All watched as the orb zipped through the woods destroying countless of trees in its way until its nothing more than a mere dot.

"Its my turn." He heard her say and he didn't have the chance to retaliate when Kagome lunged at him and he found himself getting held up by his neck.

"How about we talk calmly over a cup of tea?" he simply stared, marveling how powerful this female really is.

And then, she did the least thing unexpected.

She smiled.

And Garuru didn't thought that he would see such a beautiful sight that all blood rushed up to his head and he hung limp on Kagome`s hands.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

AHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI! LET THE AWKWARD ROMANCE BEGIN!


	15. Naruto 2

OHKEE! THIS STAYED IN MY MIND FOR A WHILE SO IM LETTING IT LOOSE~!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_**Timeless Jewel**_

**Inuyasha X Naruto**

**KagomeXAkatsuki**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Miroku-sama?" said Houshi looked at the sorrowful miko beside him and offered a strained smile.

"Hai Kagome-sama?" Kagome remained silent for a moment before answering in a hoarse voice.

"Do you think… They`re at peace now?" She asked, looking at the two mounds of earth settled in front of the Goshinboku`s sacred trunk.

Purple eyes misted with tears as teeth tightened around a pair of bloodied and chapped lips.

"I think so, Kagome-sama." Throwing a bare and bloody arm at the miko`s equally blood stained shoulders, Miroku drew the female closer.

If one would pass by, it will feel worry for the two. Their robes were slashed and flailed while visible gashes running with blood were littered all over their bodies. The monk`s traditional dragon`s tail was bound loosely while a wound running diagonally on his left cheek was slowly beginning to crust.

His female companion was in no condition better, in fact, she appeared to be in an even worse predicament. She had a large bloody gash on her right shoulder that was still heavily bleeding, its blood contrasting quite awfully with the white material of her haori and was dripping down her fingers only to disappear down the earth. She had her own wound going across the bridge of her nose and a purple scratch on her pale neck. What stood out from the countless of injuries was the purple like scale that was seen on her right eye. It resembles highly of the scar the dark miko Tsubaki had albeit her normal bluish silver eye was tainted a pure dark purple resembling that of death itself.

"Let`s head back to Kaede`s and have you patched up." Miroku softly stated.

Kagome looked up to meet his eyes and inwardly shuddered. His once lively pools of violet were now a one shade darker.

If only she knew Miroku was thinking the exact same thing.

"Hai."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Okaa-sama." Silver eye swiveled towards the direction were the voice came from and was greeted by the sight of her full grown surrogate son.

He was wearing his signature outfit that consists of dark purple haori and hakama. His lavender obi was tied with the knot on his side. His gold fur vest was replaced by a black one while the designs on his haori was turned into gold leaves.

"Doushite, Shippo-chan?" Shippo grinned at his mother.

It has been years since the final battle and Kagome has chosen to stay for good. Seeing that she has been immune to time itself along with the other remaining participant of the battle, she took the place of the deceased Kaede and stayed protecting the village along with her makeshift family of three.

Shippo looked at his mother and grinned even wider.

Ever since she took the position as head priestess and the village grew, she had taken her job damn seriously. Ditching the traditional miko robes, she wore a pair of dark purple haori and hakama instead. A black breastplate armor was worn over her haori secured with a lavender obi. Two pairs of the same demon bone material was settled on the both side of her lower portion, resembling how the Great Midoriko wore her own battle regalia.

Her hair had grown exponentially and was now dangling down her calves in which she had gathered into a half bun with the rest of it dangling down her .

A frown marred Shippo`s handsome face when his emerald hues settled on his mother`s face. Half of her face was covered by the bang she purposely grew to cover the bandaged right eye. It also didn't help that she had a scar running through the bridge of her nose.

'_The Cursed Eye' _Shippo thought in distaste. After the battle with the spider, they had brushed the scaled scar off, seeing that it was merely one of Naraku`s sick thought about marring her delicate face.

That is until the real curse was triggered.

_The victim was a normal villager asking for her help in to curing an illness. She was talking to him when her lone purple eye started pulsing. Curious yet wary, she gripped her eye in wonder and the man suddenly screamed in fear and went ashen in horror._

_Apparently, the scaly scar that they had thought has been cured emerged once more. Kagome then felt a sudden surge of power and had mistaken into looking the villager straight in the eye._

_The after effects had induced Kagome`s sleeps into nightmares._

_The hut was replaced by a scene that has been burned on Kagome`s memories. It was the carnage done by the battle against Naraku. She stood there, confused and a little terrified since the memories along with the setting was anything but good._

_Then, the nightmare itself began. Countless numbers of swarms appeared. The man screamed bloody murder and started running for his life._

_He didn't get too far._

_Kagome watched there, immobile due to shock when the demons feasted on the man who had long ago grew quiet._

_Eyes dilating in pure horror, Kagome screamed for all she`s worth and she found herself clawing at the walls of the hut, still screaming until her throat bled out._

_Miroku and a teenage Shippo came running only to see the mangled body of the villager and the screaming miko._

_The kitsune immediately rushed to his mother while Miroku stood beside the unrecognizable villager._

"Shippo-chan?" Shippo was snapped out from his reminiscing when his mother called out. He looked at her and chuckled when he saw her cute pout.

After what happen, Kagome`s childish yet bubbly persona never did disappear.

"After calling me you ignored me then." Kagome teases, feigning hurt.

Shippo laughed before pouncing at his mother. Wrapping his arms on her neck since she miraculously grew taller –almost paring up to his own 6"0-, he nuzzled her cheek with his own and felt her hand tweaked his ears.

"Okay, okay. Enough hogging and tell me why you rang." Kagome stated as she watched her son`s six wagging tails in amusement.

"Miroku said he needs you. He`s by the Bone eater`s well." She hummed and softly pulled her son away.

"Now.. I believe I`m in a mood for a good ride." Shippo grinned and without warning, threw Kagome over his shoulders. She yelped in surprise and then proceeded into laughing as they zipped through the forest.

Strings of laughter escaped both mother and son`s lips and one waiting monk chuckled at the two.

Sooner than expected the yokai and the miko came tumbling in the clearing. Kagome giggled before jumping off.

"Miroku! What`s the matter?" she asked the co-immortal.

Miroku hadn't change except his choice of attire. His Houshi robes were replaced by the identical pair Kagome wore signifying that he was part of her kin. Or what was left of it.

His shakujou was still there but a sword was present on his waist as well. Like Kagome, he too has a remainder of the last battle in which was a scar on his left cheek.

His face getting serious, he looked at the well and gestured his surrogate sister over. Kagome, seeing the serious expression on his face, hurriedly went beside the worried monk.

She feared for the worst.

The well was pulsing and was turning on a brilliant red, as if it was in anger. She reached out a hand to touch it and the moment her hand came in contact with the wood, the red seeped away but the well did not stop pulsing.

"Miroku, I Believe… the well is telling me something." She shot the monk a meaningful look.

Miroku, recognizing the look, shook his head adamantly.

"No. You are not jumping in there and get send into who knows where." Kagome sighed.

"But Miroku, yokai might went through and WHO KNOWS what`ll happen then?"

Shippo could feel a debate going on and his mischievous mind started running.

Grinning as if there`s no tomorrow, he soundlessly went over the bickering two and without further ado, pushed the two inside the well.

"**SHIPPO YOU DAMN KIT!" **His mother and uncle yelled simultaneously. Shrugging, he too, jumped in.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"A-A-AH! O-Okaa-cha~! Give up! I Give up! GAH! Miroku-jii n-no!" Midoriko watch the three bicker in shock.

She did not mean to summon the Houshi and the kit but only her daughter so seeing the three wrestling in front of her giving her no notice whatsoever was shocking even to a legendary entity such as she.

"_Musume, Houshi, yokai." _At the sound of her voice, the three stiffen and looked at her wide eyed. Fumbling at their own entangled limbs, Kagome and Miroku hastily threw themselves down her feet with Kagome dragging her son down with her.

"Maa~, Why am I bo-GAK!" Shippo yelped when Kagome sent his face to pummel down the ground using her yokai like strength.

"Shut up kit!" Kagome hissed, red in embarrassment.

"Gomenasai Midoriko-sama! We did not sense your presence!" Miroku babbled, sweat appearing on his brow.

Much to the surprise of Miroku and Kagome alike, the well known priestess giggled.

"No need to be civil, we are all the same so let me explain why I summon you."

~_Time skip~_

The entire darkness was silent, even the normally noisy kitsune was in serious mode.

"So.." Miroku began. "You will send us into a different… time." He threw Kagome a glance and saw no expression whatsoever.

"Hai Houshi-sama."

"And we will gather the tailed beasts as you called them…" Shippo continued as he too, threw his mother a glance.

"Hai yokai-sama."

"And give us the job that will probably cause us our lives, just so we could save people who we have no idea of.." Both males looked at Kagome in surprise.

Midoriko looked at Kagome in shame. She cant blame the young miko for harboring ill intents towards her. After all, she robbed her of her life and did not help her on the fated battle after all.

"Gomenasai, Shikon-sa-"

"Don't call me that." Kagome hissed angrily after learning that the Shikon didn't disappeared but merely merged in with her soul, making her the powerful jewel itself. Miroku and Shippo couldn't do anything but to bow their heads in sadness.

Kagome herself was shocked at the animosity she suddenly felt towards the magical miko. She had respected her greatly but when she learnt that said miko will send not her, but her whole family into an another situation of life and death, her anger has been brought forth with a vengeance.

Years might have passed by but she will NEVER heal.

"I have one and only ONE condition." Midoriko perked up at the preposition and immediately nodded in agreement.

"Whatever you wish, Shikon-sama." Kagome`s ire grew even more but she merely clenched her hand in retaliation.

"I will get to decide where, when or how we will live the rest of our lives after this mission of yours.. You wont be using us anymore as your toys into saving the world that didn't even show us the little least of gratitude we deserve.."

"Shikon-sama, what do you mea-"

"Yes, they showered us with gifts, praise and many more but that wont fool me. Behind their grateful facades lied their true intents.. They feared us, used us like a mere wall protecting them from the evil that lurks from within. I had even notice some yearns for my kit`s life and so on. Never did I notice, not even a single genuine thank you was shown, I care not for myself but I want my brother and son to earn their deserved respect and to not be feared by people who was as normal as us…"

Midoriko on the otherhand, was shocked at Kagome`s display of distaste. Sure, she had already known that the miko she was conversing with has ill intents towards her but she did not expect her to show it so vocally.

As if reading her thoughts, Kagome sneered.

"Now you wonder what changed me so? You should know that already. You are the reason. You robbed me of my innocence that has been long ago broken by the sight of bloodshed that I know not even you had witnessed.. So now, do you agree?" Kagome ended stiffly, the war veteran of herself emerging, her normal countenance locked away temporarily.

"Hai.. As I said, whatever you wish.." All three had watched then when a portal emerged. Kagome sent her companions a signal to go on ahead in which they had followed not before throwing her a worried glance.

As soon as both were left alone, Kagome swiftly turned to face the suddenly nervous miko.

"Tell me the truth." Midoriko knew what it means and sighed. After years of leaving and never aging, Kagome have grown a good eye, keen on picking up a person`s true intention.

"Yes, you see, the Houshi and the yokai aren't suppose to come with-" Midoriko was not able to finish her explanation when Kagome`s reiki hit the roof.

To say that the spiritual being was shock was an understatement. She stared at Kagome and could literally see the power pouring out of her. She watched as the four souls of the Shikon, including hers, resurfaced, triggered by Kagome`s intense emotions.

"_You dare rip me away from my brother and kit?! Haven`t you taken enough away from me?!" _The younger miko`s voice thundered along with the overlaying voices of the demons trapped inside the Shikon no Tama as her reiki pulsated in power that even the well known Midoriko was brought down to her knees.

"Im so sorry child. But I would not force you apart now, seeing that you are stronger together.." Midoriko replied as her form started flickering due to the harsh power squishing the remaining part of herself.

Slowly, the tangible power was pulled back by Kagome`s control but her lone visible eye was left glowing in purple power.

Soundlessly, Kagome stared at Midoriko and seconds later, she spun to her heel and started walking towards the portal when Midoriko`s sorrowful voice stopped her from closing in with the portal.

"Im sorry, Kagome…"

A tense silence settled in between the two when Kagome`s soft voice made Midoriko leaning into anticipation.

"I…" Midoriko stared wide eyed at her clenched hands from her position down the ground, waiting for her soul daughter`s answer.

"..do not forgive you." With that, Kagome jumped inside the portal, vanishing inside its sheer white expanse.

Midoriko closed her eyes when the foreign sense of disappointment washed over her see through body.

"Im so sorry, Kagome."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Kagome felt like _shit. _The logical part of her mind was kicking her in the head for disrespecting such powerful being like Midoriko let alone dismissed her like something.

But her emotions were running rampant all over the place and she submitted to her instincts, her modern girl instincts.

Give Midoriko a piece of her mind.

And then there goes her mouth. No, she did not regret her last words towards Midoriko, in fact, she was rather proud of herself. For once, she stopped being selfless and was rewarded with a harsh slap of reality in return.

She couldn`t keep on accepting all the pain herself seeing that it might hurt her family as well.

Its true that she cant forgive Midoriko. She can forgive her for sending her back 500 years in the past since she was introduced to such interesting individuals. She can forgive her for sending her into an adventure since she broke the jewel in return. She forgive, forgive and forgive.

But not this time.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Soooooo.. Here we are.." Kagome said as she leaned on the well surrounded by trees unlike the clearing she was so used on seeing.

Miroku and Shippo threw her a pair of questioning glance and she just shrugged it off.

"OOkkaayyy…. How will we start? Im pretty damn sure there aint someone stuck here in a tree with an enchanted arrow." Kagome joked and Miroku along with Shippo snorted in amusement.

Sighing through her nose, Kagome blew the bang that fell on her line of sight and pouted.

"Shippo-chan, you picking up something? Oh! And hide those adorable ears and tails on the way." She admonished her son who started sniffing with his ears twitching.

"Kaa-chan, Im picking up signals of fighting.. Well, it was finished already and the scent of blood is heavy."

"Ho~ Kagome, I think we can take this as a lead to those… Bijuus, as the people from this era calls it." Miroku stated for the first time.

"Hai! Shippo-chan, I want a ride~!" (A/N: GEEZ KAGOME, BIPOLAR MUCH?) Shippo sighed amusedly before turning around with his ears and tails hidden from view.

Kagome squealed in joy and pounced at her son who grunted at the sudden weight. Giggling, Kagome rubbed her son`s hidden ears.

"K-Kaa-ch-chan! Don't rub them if you want them hidden!" Shippo slurred, refusing to purr.

"Fine, fine. Now go! My mighty steed!" Miroku sweatdropped at the mother and son.

"Hai. Hai." With that, Shippo started running with Miroku not too far behind.

"THE FUCK?! KAKUZU YOU SON OF A BITCHING ASSHOLE!" They heard someone cussed like he could no longer cuss for the entire life of him.

As both mother and son burst through the clearing, they blinked rapidly.

There were many dead bodies on the ground wearing weird clothes with few equally weird weapons littering the battlefield.

Kagome would've thrown up but nothing could go on par with her last battle with a certain spider.

At the middle of the bloodbath, two figures clothed in black with a few red clouds littering said clothes were standing erect, their own eyes sizing the pair warily.

"MAA! Don't leave me alone like that!" Miroku came stumbling in the clearing successfully making the two stranger`s stare to land on him instead.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU THREE AND WHY DO YOU DRESS WEIRD?!" the silver haired one hollered.

Kagome`s dormant fire sparked when an odd sense of déjà vu washed over her. Glaring, she buried her head deeper on Shippo`s neck.

"ANSWER ME YOU FUCKING WEIRDOES!"

That does it. Kagome flipped.

Jumping down Shippo who yelped at the sudden loss of weight, a tick mark pulsed on her forehead and she glared harshly with her single silver eye.

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH ASSHOLE! LOOK WHOSE TALKIN! YOU LOOK LIKE YOUR WEARING A CURTAIN OR SOMETHING!"

And thus, swear and cuss alike flew in between the two while their forgotten companions sighed in exasperation expect for the kit who was watching the scene in pure mirth, reliving his childhood.

"THAT`S IT! Your going down!" Hidan (I WONT INTRODUCE HIM ANYMORE.) lunged with his scythe and swiped his weapon down to Kagome.

What she did surprised the two nuke nins.

Pouting, she gripped the scythe and tugged, forcing Hidan to go with it who yelped in return. Raising her hand, she watched in glee when Hidan`s lavender eyes grew in shock as he watched the descent of her hands towards his face.

***SLAP!***

Miroku cringe. Knowing how powerful Kagome`s slaps were, having grabbed a handful of her behind the past years.

Kakuzu watched in mix wonder and mirth as Hidan flew a reasonable distance away from the group of three.

Looking at the foreign group, he hmmed in thought and threw a sedative filled pouch at the three. His hypothesis were proven true when the youngest of the three who appeared to be in Deidara`s age caught the said bag.

"Eh? What`s this?" Shippo asked.

And then, there goes poof~

Kakuzu watched with a deadpanned expression as the three dropped off like flies.

"GOODJOB Kakuzu!" Hidan cheered who finally comes back.

"Now, to kill this bitch and offer her to Jashin-sama."

"Wait. We will take them to leader-sama." Kakuzu stated.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" As usual, Hidan started bitching at Kakuzu.

"Just SHUT UP and listen. I know that you already noticed. This three are powerful and we are rather underemployed. Leader-sama could use some powerful allies." Hidan looked at him as if he grew a second head.

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?! THEY MIGHT BE THOSE FUCKING KONOHA NINS AND WE ARE AS WELL FUCKING LEAD THEM TO OUR FUCKING BAS-"

"SHUT UP!" Kakuzu yelled. Hidan clamped his jaws shut and glared, but kept quiet nonetheless.

"Look at those three. You think they`re from here? I had a good guess that those three are travelers so just shut that big mouth of yours and lets start dragging those three since the base`s not that far."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Shippo was mildly irritated. The effects of the sedatives had long worn off since the two nuke nins started arguing but kept the façade of being knocked out nonetheless. He wanted to meet this 'Leader-sama' seeing that it might lead them to the bijuus.

But seriously? Dragging them all the way to this big boulder which turns out to be a secret passage of sorts?

Shippo inwardly snarled at the two but refrained from it. Thankfully, the masked one has enough common sense to carry his mother who was awake as well. Because if not, Shippo would castrate them from dragging his mother like a ragdoll.

Peeking at his side, he saw Miroku doing the same and winked, signifying that he too was awake.

They were inside a cave of sorts. And apparently, the two nuke are taking them to meet with their 'leader.'

Finally, much to Shippo and Miroku`s delight, they arrived at the core of the hideout were a shady individual sat. Shippo bit back a growl when the silver haired one carelessly threw them at the ground while the masked one propped Kagome on the wall beside them.

"What`s this? Explain yourselves, Kakuzu, Hidan." They heard the leader asked.

Hidan pointed at Kakuzu who explained.

"They seemed to be travelers. By the way that female effortlessly sent Hidan flying, their strong. I thought that you can convince them or threaten them into joining the Akatsuki seeing that they might make the gathering of the Bijuus easier." Kakuzu replied in one breath.

'_Bingo.' _Both Miroku and Shippo thought.

"Really Hidan?" asked the shady figure.

"OF COURSE NOT! The BITCH caught me off guard! I would never loose to that wench!"

'_Must he use that word?!' _Miroku inwardly yelled.

"Then explain that bruise on your face.."

"What? What brui-" Hidan winced when he felt the abused flesh.

"Why that Bi-"

"THAT`S IT!" all occupants hid their shock well when Kagome suddenly jumped awake.

"IM SICK OF YOUR ATTITUDE YOU MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE OF A BASTARD!" she ripped a set of bead under her robes and started chanting.

Kakuzu and Hidan fell into a stance while Leader watched in fascination.

"What the fu-" Hidan tugged at the purple beads on his neck but to no avail.

"Get this thing off you bitch!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Leader and Kakuzu looked at the now open eyed Shippo and Miroku..

"You… You`re awake?" Kakuzu asked in wonder.

"Since you`ve been arguing with Mr. silver there." Miroku pointed at Hidan who kept on tugging at the subjugation beads.

"I SAID TAKE THIS OFF BI-"

"_**OSUWARI!" **_Hidan felt the gravity took control and was painfully sent to the ground with his face pummeling first.

Kagome huffed and turned her head around only to see an audience.

A blonde, a redhead, brunette, fish man, plant man, and a masked man.

Turning to the shady one, she jerked a thumb at the shocked and wary audience.

"You running a freakshow or something?!"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

SORRY CANT STAY LONG!


	16. XXX Holic

This story came out because of my addiction towards jelloid`s story; _The Price of Hitsuzen.. _I assure you guys, THAT story knows how to kick major vutt.

And about this story, let`s just pretend that Doumeki and Watanuki are first years okay?

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_**Hitsuzen no Hogosha**_

**Inuyasha X xxxHolic**

**WatanukiXKagomeXDoumeki**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Yuko.. Its time, isn't it?" A slender woman with pale white skin and breathtaking red eyes glanced at the equally vibrant inhumane azure ones. Lifting up the intricate pipe, she blew a stream of magical smoke that stayed in the air as she breathed her answer.

"Hitsuzen is starting to move.." The other female in the room stood up from her kneeling position, her dark outfit flutering at her movement.

"Then I better help it reach its destination.." Sliding the door open, she evacuated silently, missing the witch`s words.

"Be careful, hitsuzen have decided to play with you as well miko-chan."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"How odd…" A bespectacled wearing boy murmured.

'_On the way, THEY were literally pushing me down but..' _he pushed his curled index fingered under his chin, not knowing that he was about to bump into someone.

'_The moment I entered this school, they dissa-' "_Oomph." Landing on his butt since the collision was totally uncalled for, he felt his glasses tipped down his nose.

"Are you alright?" opening his eyes as he fixed his glasses, he felt someone crouched in front of him.

"Oh, its O-" the moment he opened his eyes and blinked, the words died on his lips when blue eyes a dozen shades lighter than his greeted his vision. A gentle smile on an angelic face made the boy gulp in appreciation.

"You must be new here.." The female asked herself rather than him, her eyes closing up in a dazzling kind smile.

He stood rigidly, his face aflamed with brilliant red.

"Well, Im Higurashi Kagome a second year, what`s your name?" Standing up herself, he was quite surprised to see her just as tall as him.

"Ah.. W-Watanuki Kimihiro a first year, yoroshiku!" Bowing, Watanuki sputtered out his introduction.

(In Japan, Middle school and High schools are not mixed together.. I think there`s a school solely for middle schoolers and a different one for high school students.)

"Well, how about I accompany you to your classroom seeing that you might be lost." Watanuki stared at Kagome, wondering how she knew he was lost when he shows no signs of being one when he ran into her.

As if reading his thoughts, Kagome spoke, surprising him even more.

"Call it a woman`s intuition." She said with a wink and an index finger in front of her lips.

"Now let`s find your classroom, kouhai…"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Doumeki Shizuka sighed tiredly through his nose, his first day as a high schooler is literally leeching his energy away. Sighing once more, he pushed himself from the wall and began looking for the kyudo club. Dodging other first years and students recruiting clubs, he managed to squeeze himself through the kyudo club.

His eyes widened at the sight of numerous giggling girls with a barely handful number of males.

"AHHH~! Are you here for the audition?" Looking at where the bubbly voice came from, he blinked when a much shorter male bounced his way up to him.

He nodded and the brunette senior, -he assumed it`s a senior since it`s already a member of the club- smiled brilliantly, his green eyes closing up.

"Okay! My name is Fujiwara Keisuke and this is the Kyudo club. Those who has experience with the bow, go to the left while those who don't, go to the right side of the wall." Announced a brown haired, golden eyed, bespectacled boy.

Doumeki twitched at the giggling females who obviously went there for the glasses wearing Taicho. Walking up to the left side of the room, he noted that there were only eight of them, all males.

"Okay then, those who has experience will go first." Keisuke announced, pointing at the piles of bows and arrows.

Doumeki soundlessly picked a bow he dimmed tolerable and waited for his turn. A couple of bows, arrows and a single bruised arm, he heard his name being called.

"Doumeki, Shizuka." Standing up, he ignored the pesky giggles of his female schoolmates and settled on his comfortable position.

As he notched his arrow and concentrated, he could feel someone`s eyes boring down on him. Of course he knew that all of the female population in the room was looking/staring at him but this one is different..

It feels like _it _was watching him.

Releasing the arrow, he unfazedly watched it hit bullseye with a thunk and a series of 'ooohhs' and 'ahhsss' were heard.

"Then, those who are first timers, its your time to shine." Doumeki didn't bother to watch and settled on closing his eyes instead.

A series of shrieks and groans later, he felt an argument brewing on and he opened his eyes.

"See? That`s the one Im talking about. If you even think about doing kyudo, you should control your temper since kyudo requires a good deal of patience." Said a rather attractive girl, even based on his standards, calmly talking to an irate female. She wore her uniform neatly, her arms crossed, her posture straight and blue eyes frozen cold.

"Who are you to tell me THAT?! And you?! What`s wrong with you?! Acting all high and mighty!" the other girl screeched. Instead of answering, the blue-eyed female turned to the other female occupants of the room.

"All of you, tell me. The reasons of you being here is because of your childish reasons right? You have no discipline and patience..You cant be-"

"Your`e WRONG!" a timid voice shouted, halting the raven head.

"I kn-know that Im n-not that g-good with sp-sports, but, I wa-want to pr-prove something to m-my self!" Doumeki mentally applauded the bottle cap glasses wearing girl but he partially agreed with the blue eyed female as well.

"That`s it, hold up! Continue your evaluation!" Keisuke bit out but he could swear he saw a glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

Looking at the unknown blue eyed girl, he rose a brow when he saw a smirk on her face.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Okay, that`s a wrap!" The bubbly boy from earlier, Kokiji, chirped and females cooed at how cute he was.

"Now, before we announce whose in and whose not, Im going to introduce you the whole Kyudo club."

"Fourth years; Akai Bara, Aoi Misu, Midori Yume, Kiroii Rin, Third years; Murasaki Shofu and Kotei Kai, Second years; Kokiji Yusuke, Kage Ryu, Naito Haru and Shibushi Kato. Im Fujiwara Keisuke, a third year and Im the Fuku Taicho of Kyudo club." Murmurs erupted and even Doumeki`s eyes widened at the declaration.. Then, who is the captain if Keisuke`s not it?

Keisuke smiled, his eyes glinting, reflecting the light from the outside. None of them noticed someone standing up.

"Our Taicho is a very talented archer. Taking up the big responsibility despite being a second year." Doumeki then notice the girl from earlier walking up ahead and he`s got a good hunch about the next events.

"Our Taicho is a reliable one, and discipline is the priority of this club." At that time, many had looked dumbly at the girl as she stopped beside Keisuke.

A thick silence penetrated through the room and the brunette turned to face the dumbfounded first years, a smirk on her face with her arms crossed sternly, her feet apart.

"Meet our Taicho, Higurashi Kagome.."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

BAM!

Ahihihihihihi..

JA NE MY LUSTERS~!


	17. Soul Eater

This is _Secretsrsafehir`_s request… Actually she has three requests; Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Lord of the Rings and Soul Eater.. I _want _to do the Hitman one but I don't have that much information about that anime except Hibari being hotter than the sun itself.. Other than that, meh.

I don't watch Lord of the Rings and the only character I knew is Legolas and I don't even know his appearance! So obviously, Im left to work with Soul Eater..

Now, _this _anime, I know it like the back of my hand.. Well, not really since its been a looooong time since I watched this anime but mah, just get writing anyway!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_**Tamashii ga Kieru**_

**Inuyasha X Soul Eater**

**KagomeXDeath the Kid (a little incestuous…. Scratch that! It **_**is **_**incest!)**

_Warning: I know that many readers might find this disturbing but I want to explain myself.. I am not a fan of incest at all! Well, I might consider this as an overgrowing preference.. WAIT A MINUTE DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! Im just wondering that if its applied in the anime, we are like; Awwwwww sibling complex! But if its in real life we were like; YUUUUCKK He`s insane!_

_I guess everything`s cuter in anime.._

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"_**THAT MIDGET!"**_ a feminine roar echoed along the mansion as the two occupants on the kitchen spewed out their drinks in shock.

Soon after the bellow, thumping could be heard as petite pair of feet thudded along the stairs. The two inwardly counted up to five before the door of the big kitchen slammed open, revealing an irate female dressed in a black nightgown.

"He changed your room again didn't he?" one of the males, Ethan Silverback, stated more than asked.

He`s appearance is probably what women call 'eye candy'. His hair was sleek and gelled with attractive wisps of black hair falling across his smooth forehead. His eyes were intense silver in color hidden behind a pair of frameless black glasses.

"What do you think dumbass?" the other one rudely said, Dylan Silverback isn't really a morning person.

His hair has the same shade as his bigger brother, albeit it was gathered in a messy half ponytail. His eyes were a shade darker than Ethan, making them almost grey in shade.

"Whoa, whoa, I don't want to clean up the mess your about to make so cut it out guys.. Its our first day in school and I wanna go there early.. I have some ass to kick." And with that, he left the two brothers glaring over the table.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

A sudden shiver ran through Kid`s back and he suddenly regretted something he did earlier in the morning.

"Kid-kun? You okay?" Maka asked the young death god, suddenly noticing the uncalled shivering on his back.

"Eh? Don't worry Maka-chan, he`s just going to have his ass whipped for what he did." Liz interrupted, making Kid stiffen in tension.

"What? Why? What happen?" Maka asked the gun weapon.

"Well, just wait." Liz replied.

"BRRRRRRRRRRRR! Black Star is the beeeeeest! Ya hooooooooo~!" Maka sweatdropped at the familiar superior bellow.

"Tsubaki-chan.." said weapon smiled apologetically.

"Gomen ne Maka-chan.."

"_There`s a new student!"_

"_I heard there`s three.."_

"_I guess they`re pretty amazing.. Its Professor Stein`s class after all."_

Maka`s brow shot up to her hairline. There`s a transfer? In this time of the year? And there`s three?

At that time, Black Star`s ears twitched. Jumping from the top spike of the Shibusen skulls, he landed in a crouch and Tsubaki was counting her lucky stars that Black Star will NOT challenge the tra-

"Where are they! The mighty Black Star challenges them to a duel!" Tsubaki`s head fell down and comical tears came running down her face.

"Don't tell me your going to be Black Star`s partner for the day?" Maka snidely asked Soul who blushed at the memory of him getting his ass whooped by Kid.

None of them noticed Kid trying to squeeze himself inside the school, that is, until Maka and Soul noticed him.

"Oi, Kid, where `ya going?!" Soul asked Kid who suddenly stiffened… He was doing that quite often too.

He struggled hard as he felt himself getting picked up by Liz by the scruff of his coat.

"Let me go! Let me go! LET ME GO!" Patty giggled while Liz simply walked and dropped Kid back to Soul`s and Maka`s feet and dropped him like a sack of potatoes.

"Kid, you`ve been acting weird since this morning.." Maka began and Kid feared for the worst.

"WHY?" Both meister and weapon asked.

"Ahahahaha,, about that-"

"_**DEATH THE KID!" **_Maka, Soul and Kid`s eye widen. But Kid for an entirely different reason.

A girl with a pair of rollerskates popped out of nowhere, smoke from the rollerblades trailing behind her as firey amber orbs surrounded by thin black rings zeroed on identical pairs.

Mainly, Kid`s.

"_**YOU BRAT!" **_the girl straightened her feet together and diagonally planted her rollerblades on Kid`s face.

Maka and Soul, along with Tsubaki gaped as the sound of flesh hitting flesh reached their ears.

"Geez, she sure is angry." All occupants looked at the boy who spoke.

He was dressed in a plain black shirt and a silver blaizer partnered with silver trousers and black shoes.

"Well, this is the _fifth _time he did it to her." The other one was wearing a short sleeved black silk shirt with red tie and a leather like collar. His pants were black as well as were his shoes.

"What the- Who are YOU?!" Soul hollered, still shocked at the missile like descent of the female who is _still _beating the crap out of Kid.

"Well, for starters, Im, Ethan and this is Dylan Silverback.. Were transfers as well as level three weapons." The one with the silver blaizer said.

"And that-" Dylan pointed his index finger and all of them followed it and was greeted by the sight of the girl grinding her heel at Kid`s butt.

"Kagome, The Bird in the cage.. Kid`s adopted sister…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"No- no- no! Not the hair honorable sister! **Not the hair!"**

"Ha! That`s what you get for putting your bed in my room! AGAIN!"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

MEH…

Mah…

HAKUNA MATATA!


	18. Blood

I dunno wht came over me but one day, I was lying on our couch being the lazy ass I am when the idea of Kagome in blood+ came on mind.. I said; why not? I can do that and it will be awesome.. I surveyed some of the InuBlood crossovers and I was thinking of a plot that`s different from the others..

That got me thinking and thinking and thinking and thinking and thinking and then BAM! I thought of the perfect idea and I immediately fell in love..

I think THIS one will be the one that I would probably publish as a whole story first.

**Warning: Kagome`s past will be said at the time where Saya gets to return to the Zoo. To be precise; episode 22; The Zoo.**

_**A much bigger WARNIG!: Diva`s personality will be a mix of the manga and the anime.. Meaning, she will be more childish and LESS violent.**_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_**Chimamire no Hinan-sho**_

**Inuyasha X Blood +**

**Male!KagomeXDiva**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_She was running. Twisting through dusty halls and narrow paths, she took no heed of the blooming blue roses creeping up the yellowish brick walls of the tower. Gripping her long pink gown to prevent herself from tripping, small huffs escaped her lips as she ran towards the sole bolted door._

_Smiling in accomplishment, she looked at the intricate key in her hand as she neared the heavily locked passage._

"_- Im going to let you out now!" She pushed the key inside and twisted._

*_Click*_

"WAIT!" A squeal escaped her lips as she fell, the bushes and flowers cushioning her fall. Looking a bit daze at the moment, Otonashi Saya looked at the crowd of people only to see said group looking at her in mix wonder, worry and amusement.

She looked deeper inside the crowd and saw the handsome cellist looking at her with an unreadable expression. Blushing, her eyes unwillingly looked at the other performer with the beautiful voice and equally handsome face only to see him smiling at her in amusement and—was that.. Longing?

Gathering her frazzled senses together, Saya hastily stood up and marched her way out of the place as if nothing happened at all.

'_How embarrassing!'_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Humming in slow tones, grey almost silver like eyes looked at the hunched form of the younger chevalier and grinned.

"Come on Hagi! Its not like we`re going to wait long or something! I`ll bet my whole month supply of blood that Saya-kun will probably awaken in less than a week!" slapping Hagi on the back with his _enhanced _hand, Kagome relished the exasperation on Hagi`s face.

"I know.." Hagi somberly replied.

Kagome`s face softened at the kicked puppy look on the co-chevalier`s face. Ruffling the wavy locks on Hagi`s head with his normal hand, he smiled, albeit a little sad this time.

"Besides, we could spear her more time of normalicy you know.. Kami only knows that the most normal thing for her after her awakening is wielding her sword.."

Not minding how his hair would`ve looked right now, Hagi sighed before breathing his answer out.

" I know.. "

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Yes sensei.. I swear I saw something over there." Saya nervously pointed at the huge tree and watched cautiously with wary eyes as the teacher circled the giant plant.

"What? There`s nothing here.." Pointing his flashlight at his own face, he made a move to go back to where he was previously standing before.

"Don't tell me your getting sca-" Saya blinked at the sudden shift in the air and then..

Nothing.

"S-sensei?" She asked with trembling voice, looking for the teacher who disappeared for no reason.

Then, out of the whistling winds and howling chimes, the most disturbing noise reached her ears. The guttural sound of bone crushing and flesh tearing echoed along the clearing of the school.

Watching with dilated irises, she stood unmoving as the body of her teacher went down from the tree. His limbs twisted in the oddest of angles, patches of his skin missing as blood flows freely from the caved exit, his tongue lolling out of his mouth and eyes open wide in shock and horror.

With breath speeding and heart thumping…

Saya screamed.

Landing on her rump with a wincing thump, her ashen face unknowingly tipped higher and her reddish brown eyes met with eerie yellow.

Looking at the creature making its way down to her, her eyes adjusted from the darkness and what she saw will forever burn on her mind.

Elongated muzzle that of a horse and the color of a rotting flesh, salivating thickly through wide and fanged teeth, Saya can call the creature anything but normal and decent.

Standing on shaking limbs, the dark coloring on Saya`s face grew darker as horror ran rampant on her body and soul.

Turning around, she pushed herself to distance away from the unearthly being. Everything went in slow motion as she felt adrenaline rush through her and to her head. A piercing pain stabbed at her head as the ear shattering howl released by the monster rang loudly and bounced inside Saya`s temples.

Saya gasped as the distinctly visible silhouette of two beings stood in front, hindering her path. Dread flowed once again as the one with a coffin like container fished out a long dagger with a glowing red gem. Biting her lip, she detoured and went for the safe environment inside her school instead.

Tossing the door close, she locked it in a measly attempt of locking the monster outside.

"Ahhh!" instinct kicking in, she threw her arms in front of her head as she was practically tossed from the door. Watching through dazed eyes, Saya regained her senses as a clawed hand pierced through the cracked door and shattered glass.

Limping, Saya dragged herself and turned through the nearest corridor, blood trailings left behind. Blue greeted her and she yelled her frustration.

"Leave me alone!" at the same time, the monster came barreling in and she realized that she was trapped. Watching with batted breath as the dagger zoomed towards her, she unknowingly sighed as the dagger went zipping passed her and hit the monster behind.

A choked whimper escaped her lips as the monster flailed its talons and she was hit, sending her head colliding with the thick glass. Saya`s limp body slid down the wall her consciousness playing between on and off.

"Upsy daisy.." Forcefully snapping her eyes open, she watched her surroundings blur as she felt herself getting carried by someone. Looking at the room where they ended up, she took note that they`re at the science lab.

"Wh-what is that?" Saya shakily asked the male that she remembered as one of the performers earlier that day.

"That, my queen, is a Chiropteran. They are monsters that feasts on human for blood." Ignoring the weird endearment, Saya silently watched as the unknown male tore some of his hidden handkerchief and tied it the wound on her tight.

"Ooops, here they come." The guy calmly said as the monster and the one with the coffin barged at the room.

"Why-" Saya`s question was cut short when a clawed hand was pushed towards her face, red blood flowing freely from the gaping slash.

"You must drink my queen.." Saya immediately back pedaled, bile rising up her throat.

He sighed and stood up, turning towards the other male.

"Yo, Hagi! Wake her up.. She`s more obedient if you're the one doing it anyway.." the last part was mumbled and Saya watched with wide eyes as the one with the long straight hair moved in ungodly speed towards the clashing forces.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

'_Why oh why, is my queen so stubborn when it comes to me?' _Kagome thought as he sent a powerful kick at the monster`s head, sending it crashing through classrooms and walls.

Vaguely noting that Hagi`s blood reached his nostrils, Kagome inaudibly gulped.

'_Damn.. Its making me thirsty.' _Running his slender hand over his long tresses, he sidenoted that he should drop by the blood bank after this fiasco.

Feeling the surged of power, he halted his actions and smiled. Turning around, he was greeted by the familiar shine of blood red eyes and he bowed.

"Welcome back my queen."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Okayyyy! WAIT UP! WAIT A SECOND! HOLD YOUR HORSES!

No, I did not commit a mistake.. This is, indeed, going to be a KagoDiva fanfic but I want to plan the drama really good so we will start from the beginning.. The romance itself might come out when I achieve/arrive at episode 22 or episode 24..

I assure you guys, the wait will be worth it! I stayed up all NIGHT planning the storyline and how I should twist Blood+ to sate my hunger for some KagoDiva action!

JA NE MY LUSTERS~!


	19. Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood

Meh. Still no Laptop.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_**Infierno de Azul**_

**Inuyasha X Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood**

**KagomeXRoy**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_Roy Mustang; age 17, one out of millions who are about to take the state alchemist examination. He was, in a way, calm as a cucumber despite the raging emotions inside of him. With a pose that made the other examinees wishing to have his outer, pseudo countenance, he casually waited for his name to be called._

_As one by one, the examinees lessen and lessens and sooner than he expected, only a handful remained. His palms were sweaty and it suddenly felt stuffy. Opening his shirt collar with a single digit, his beady eyes unintentionally landed on a person nearest to him. Raising a brow at the sight of the hooded figure, he merely turned his attention back to watch an alchemist turn a metal into a spear._

"_Roy Mustang!" Gulping inaudibly, he walked his way at the center and looked at the fuhrer straight in the eye._

"_Show us what you can do, young Mustang." Inwardly glaring at the eyepatched man, he fished out his white gloves and turned his back at the fuhrer._

_Looking for a suitable target, his eyes zeroed on a dummy and he smirked. Swiping his right hand, he snapped his fingers and all watched as a sparking line of burning amber zipped through the distance separating him and the dummy. Gasps rang out of the enormous room as the dummy combusts, flames greedily licking its whole entity until ash were the only ones remaining._

"_Amazing show of Alchemy Mustang. You may go." Turning to his heel, he vaguely noticed a name being called._

"_Kagome Higurashi." Inwardly noting how weird that name was, he saw the hooded person from before walking towards him and unto the center._

_Half curious, he stayed and watched the mysterious man and waited._

"_Hm.. It`s rather unusual to have a girl taking an exam for having the title as a state alchemist." Roy snapped his attention at the Fuhrer with wide eyes._

'Girl?' _he thought._

"_Well, prove yourself that you are worthy of a pocketwatch then Miss. Higurashi." She did not remove the hood whatsoever, but simply turned her back to the Fuhrer and slipped both of her arms outside of the ratty cloak._

'No alchemy circle?'

_Slowly intercrossing her arms with the other, she formed a symmetrical 'x' and with a tense silence, she swiped both arms in a swift swipe._

_Roy watched in morbid fascination as a slice of wind brushed his bangs with force as his eyes looked at the eerily familiar zipping line albeit the color of raging azure._

_Unlike his alchemy`s effects, the spark didn't set the dummy on fire but instead, shouts echoed along the room as the dummy exploded with a resounding boom._

_But yet, the female doesn't seemed satisfied yet._

_Throwing her left arm in an upward swipe, another spark flew. Bringing it down and swiping the right arm, he saw the same effects. She did it over and over again, alternating with both of the arms despite the lack of targets._

_Yet, she didn't stop._

_***BOOM!* *BOOM!* *BOOM!* *BOO-**_

"_Ms. Higurashi I believe that is enough." The female halted from mid strike and a single glowing eye awfully resembling the color of her flames eerily peeked at the Fuhrer, the shadow of the cloak adding to its haunting effects._

"_I fear that this room will be no more if you continue your splendid show." The Fuhrer said with a kind smile._

"_We will inform you if you pass after a week or so." Despite this, many, including Roy, thought of the same thing._

'The military wont pass the chance of having someone with great power such as that.'

_After that, he went home, the fact that the female did not use any means of conducting an alchemy circle brushing past his mind._

_That`s how Roy Mustang met Higurashi for the first time._

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_Roy Mustang; age 20, proudly holding the title as The Flame Alchemist, couldn't despise his said title more than he despises it now._

_Roy gritted his teeth together as he sent a barrage of exploding embers at the land of Ishval. The screams of the people he killed will forever haunt his dreams._

_Furrowing his brows, he refused to look behind him for what he would see will weaken his resolve even more._

_Armstrong had tripped over a corpse of a young boy and was now mourning directly behind him as he continued causing havoc at the land below. When the bell signaling their fallback, Roy didn't waste any time retreating towards their camp._

_He stared at the bowl clutched in his hands, his eyes unseeing when his conscience started kicking in. It was his first day in the war and he was already moping. How much more could he take before he snaps?_

_Looking at the female in front of him, Roy wonders if Riza Hawkeye feels the same thing. Forcing his body to accept the nutrients much needed for him to keep his body up for the rest or the war, he swept his eyes at the expanse of the camp._

_A single man stood out from the massive numbers of soldiers. Roy is not at fault for noticing him since he had this shit eating grin that stood out from the somber or stoic expressions of the other alchemists and soldiers. If he didn't knew better, Roy might say so himself that the ponytailed man A.K.A The Crimson Alchemist was enjoying the misery he was causing._

_Then again, maybe he does._

"_Gather up! You will be assigned with different areas and partners this time so listen up!" Their general; Bolton Jet, announced._

_Listening with a half ear, Roy resumed his lunch._

"_Maes Hughes, Alex Armstrong, Area A! Riza Hawkeye, Heymans Breda, Area B! Roy Mustang, Kagome Higurashi, Area C! Solf Kimblee, you take care of the outside premises! The rest of you, go to Area D, E, F and G, kill everyone on sight!" Halting, he blinked, remembering the foreign name and the person that went along with it._

_Standing up, he scanned the area and saw no one approaching him even if the thick crowd of military men evacuated the camp._

"_If you're waiting for The Azure Alchemist, the little girl is already there~" Recognizing the voice of Kimblee, Roy ignored him and walked towards hi assigned area instead._

_Not even a minute later, Roy faltered when a thunderous explosion rocked the ground and he looked at the cliff to see his 'partner' doing her job already._

_He was about to stop her when he remember that it was the right thing to do. Standing beside the female with a decent amount of proximity, he saw her swiping both of her arms instantaneously followed by glowing azure embers on his peripheral vision._

_Shaking his head, he himself started his job. Snapping his fingers non stop, the guilt returned once more and he vaguely noticed that the distance in between his snaps were growing and growing._

"_Do not hesitate." Roy looked wide eyed at his comrade and stared, noting that her voice was flat._

"_Hesitance will make them suffer more. Kill them swiftly. Send them to peace rather than sparing them the time to feel the mental torture." Clasping both hands together, she separated them as flames taking the color of icy blue circled the vast area, the enormous waves of flames followed the movements of her hands as both appendage separated, swallowing the whole land, disintegrating everything in contact._

_Roy stared at the female as her face reflected the blue light of the destructive fire. Her short ebony hair, cut just below her chin in a straight bob swayed by the breeze._

"_Don't let them suffer as much as they already did." Higurashi looked at him straight in the eye, his own beady obsidian eye staring back at shineless azure._

_With azure eyes that of the dead._

_That`s how Roy Mustang survived the Ishval war with the help of Higurashi._

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Aaaww GODDAMMIT!" Edward cursed. Looking at the rapidly growing barrier of ice.

"I swear the military is not doing their job right!" Al sweatdropped at his raging brother. The ice was rapidly swallowing the town and Alphonse hoped that the others were doing a good job destroying those alchemy circles because if not..

They`re going to be in deep shit.

Roy Mustang is pissed… No, he was friggin livid and soaking wet! How dare that, that, that icicle bastard! He`s The Flame Fucking Alchemist!

Venting his anger on the huge tower of ice, he snapped his fingers irately, destroying the ice but alas, it merely regenerated, pissing the already livid colonel even more.

"Why You-" Roy wasn't able to snap his fingers when the ice combusted, exploding with vigor. Roy stared at the sparkles of eyes and recognized the familiar azure sparks.

"Long time no see Colonel Mustang." The familiar flat voice made the dripping Colonel twisting at his heel while the other soldiers watched in mixed curiosity and wariness.

"The Fuhrer needed my assistance.. Could you take me to him?" The figure stepped out from the shadows and into the light.

Roy immediately recognized the fathomless pools of dead azure and smirked at the sight of his comrade.

"Welcome to Ametris, General Higurashi." Saluting, Roy was not surprise when Higurashi didn't smile.

It`s just the way she is.

_This is how the story of Roy Mustang and Higurashi began._

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

AWWWWWWWWWW YEAAAAAAAAAAH~!

Requests are open~!


	20. Gomen

**Im sorry guys..**

_I don't want you Lusters to know my reason so I will make this farewell brief.._

_Life`s been hard for me these days and as you can probably see, Im struggling with my life as a Black Rose and as Fuyuki(my pseudo name)… I don't want you guys craning your necks for an update so I`ll give you guys a heads up…_

_I, Black Rose Lust, will go Hiatus.._

_I don't know for how long or how short but base on my problem, I guess you guys will have to wait pretty long.. Im seriously disappointed at my decision but it has to happen.._

_I want to clear my life nefore taking up the title of Black Rose again._

_But don't worry! I`ll come back.. I __**promise.. **__Just wait for me.._

_With much Love, Black Rose~_


	21. Kaleido Star

Psssshhhhhh…. I stumbled upon a majestic AMV about Kaleido Star and I fell in love again..

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_**Comet Cloud**_

**Inuyasha X Kaleido star**

**KagomeXLeo**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"EHHHHHHHH?!" Sora gaped incredulously while Leo raised a brow at Kalos`s words.

"What do you mean Sora`s new partner?" Leo asked the tanned man.

"Well, you said that you`d want to perform a solo so I took it upon myself to fetch Sora`s new partner." Kalos replied while Leo`s eyes flashed in recognition. He did, in fact asked to perform alone.

"So.. Who is it?" Sora asked. Kalos took a deep breath before sighting, as if preparing for the worst.

"Higurashi-kun, please come out." Both Oswald and Naigino anticipated a tall, decent, well built man but what came out from the door made the two performers freezing in shock.

Tall, yes, but decent? No.

The boy was decently tall, reaching Leon`s jaw while Sora reached his shoulders. His get up was consisted of a blue pair of baggy sweatpants partnered with an oversized grey hoody. He was wearing thick square glasses that hid his eyes from view while his long bangs hid his face halfway.

His posture was awfully painful to look at, back hunched to the point of his body looking like a c. Both of his hands were inside the pockets of his hoodie while his long hair, similar to Leon`s in length, was tied in a messy ponytail on the nape of his neck.

"Are you playing games with us Kalos?" Leon asked the manager, his purple eyes narrowing in slits.

"I knew this will happen.." Kalos mumbled before standing up.

"I guess you`ll have to prove your worth after all.." Kalos said towards the lanky boy who shrugged carelessly.

"No questions, just follow me." He ordered to the two as he exited the room with the new performer, leaving Leon and Sora.

"I guess we`ll just have to see.. Ne Leon-san?" Sora nervously stated.

"Hn."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Sora blinked as she saw the audience gathering around the stage.

"May!" the blue haired turned towards the direction she heard her name was called.

"Sora! Leo!" May acknowledge back.

"What`s happening?" Sora asked although she has a pretty big hunch of what the reason is.

"Kalos brought some weird guy with him and he said he`ll be you`re partner."

Both Leo and Sora, along with May looked up when they heard Kalos signal he`s permission to start.

All watched in bated breath as the boy jumped towards a trapeze with grace that made even Leon questioning his assumptions earlier.

His other hand was still in his pocket as he swung through the stage before letting go of the trapeze. He tipped back, creating a backflip in the air before his feet reached another trapeze. Immediately propelling away from the trapeze, he twisted in swift and graceful spins eerily similar to May`s Demon Spiral.

He continues his descent making twists and spins before landing on the trampoline placed directly beneath where he was performing. He made in contact with the flexible material and zoomed with speed upwards.

The crowd watched in awe as the string holding his hair together snapped, the free tendrils of hair maneuvering around his form, looking like a spider`s web as he hovered through the air. As he went down head first, he grabbed a trapeze before tossing his body towards where Sora was standing.

He flipped before landing at Sora`s feet with impact, a gust of wind erupting from his landing. As his hair settled dramatically in a beautiful waterfall, he stood up and hunched his back even more, as if he hadn't land in a solid concrete from a height that would usually kill a person on impact.

He looked at Sora closely, his nose dangerously close to hers. Said girl fidgeted as the boy stared at her through solid glasses.

"Please take care of me Sora-chan." He lifted up a hand and laid it on top of her head, their proximity never changing.

He smiled at Sora who blushed at the adorable sight while Leo`s brow twitched, not used being dismissed or ignored.

Watching the happenings in shock, May gaped.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Well, its not long.. Its called PROLOUGE for a reason ya know.


	22. Highschool of the Dead

BAH! –gasp- ! ! –gasp- ! ! –gasp- ! ! –gasp- ! ! – Meh. -_-

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_**Beginning of the End**_

**Inuyasha X Highschool of the Dead**

**KagomeX?**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Tch.." Kagome clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth as another grotesque looking classmate lunged in for the kill. Stepping slightly off the side, she swiped her foot lazily beneath the _thing's _own set of legs before gripping its skull. With a considerable amount of force, the miko smashed the head of their class representative with a mighty pummel on the desk.

"Gomene, Haruka-san…" she half-heartedly mumbled, flicking her bloodied fingers to at least get rid of some excess blood. Walking out of the blood soaked room in a languid pace, Kagome elegantly crossed her arms*, not minding the fact that her sleeves got bloodied by her hands.

Her calve length green skirt shifted as she walked, stepping over corpses of classmates and schoolmates alike. Knowing that those _things _somehow locate their prey by mere sound, she encountered no problem walking down the hallway literally crawling with dead things considering the fact that she learned to move like a fighter.. The _hard _way.

Her mildly pointed ears twitched when the symmetrical sound of that of a trigger being pulled made her sensitive hearing tingling.

Blinking her azure set of slitted eyes, Kagome turned and began walking towards the opposite way. Not much longer, the sound had gotten awfully close.

Kagome moved her head too late when a sharp projectile came whizzing past her face. Feeling the sting on her cheek, she was not surprised when blood began trailing down her face.

"You Idiot!" Hissed a female.

"That`s a human you pig!" The still unknown female continued. Kagome tilted her head in question until the two stepped in front.

She instantly recognized the one in pigtails as the genius; Takagi Saya and the school`s very own otaku; Kohta Hirano.

"I-im sorry sempai! I-I-Im not used s-s-seeing someone s-so calm so I-I-I thought that you`re one with them!" The poor boy stuttered in embarrassment.

Kagome`s lips twitched.

She raised her hand and began waving it in front of her face as she shook her head, brushing the younger male`s apology off.

'_Its fine..' _oddly enough, the two understood her notion.

"I guess its fine if we stick together, after all, numbers are well needed against those things.." Saya stated, pushing her frameless glasses with her middle finger.

Kagome hummed at the back of her throat before motioning the two too follow her.

"O-Oi! Were are you going?!" Saya asked but followed nonetheless. Kagome merely held a finger to her lips, one eye closed with her head mildly tilted to the side.

'_It's a secret..'_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

*Thwack* *Thwack* *Thwack*

Kohta whistled at the accuracy the upperclassmen displayed. Three arrows and five of 'them' were instantly down, arrows between their sockets point blank.

Said girl walked calmly towards the fallen.. corpses. Laying her foot against one of the thing`s head, she grasped the arrow still lodged in its head. With a tug, she got her arrow back.

After doing the same with the other two, she flicked them off of some blood before expertly sliding the aforementioned arrows to her shaft of.. well, arrows.

"Now, can we PLEASE go outside? We can met some survivors on the way, a better chance of getting out of here.." Saya interjected.

Kagome nodded.

But then she stopped not much longer.

"Now what?" Saya exasperatedly asked. Kagome gave no response, simply staring at the opposite dark hallway with narrowed eyes.

The three stood still, foreboding thick on the air.

Suddenly, Kagome`s azure eyes widened. She pushed Saya towards Kohta who grunted at the startling weight. Gripping her bow with both hands, she was not disappointed when a corpse barreling with the velocity of a bullet train came lunging at her direction.

She landed roughly at the ground, some splinters digging painfully against the thin cloth of her uniform that she winced ever so slightly.

Hearing some of them approaching, she looked at Kohta`s eyes with determination, ignoring the zombie gnawing at her bow.

'_Go..'_

"Sempai…" Kohta murmured, sure, he still has his handmade gun but he`s pretty damn sure he`ll end up with no ammo left if he decided to kill zombies as often as he can.

The upperclassmen kicked the thing off of her, immediately crushing it`s head with a mighty stomp as soon as she had managed to push herself off the ground.

She stood strong, her back facing the two students as both watched her with mixed awe and worry. She raised her hand in a wave, throwing a confident smirk over her shoulders.

'_Go on… I`ll catch up to you later..'_

Saya bit her lip, actually worried about her senior but was a little hesitant to admit it. Finally deciding, the pink haired girl turned to her heel, taking the protesting otaku with her.

"You better catch up with us later! If not, Im going to be disappointed!" With that, the two younger students vanished.

Kagome cracked a soft smile, knowing what the gruff statement`s true meaning is.

'_Be careful..'_

Closing her eyes, she cracked her neck, twisting it around as she heard the incoherent mumbles of her former schoolmates approaching nearer and nearer. Opening her eyes, her twin pools of azure glowed terrifyingly amidst the ominous aura of the place as bloodlust seems to roll off her person.

Brandishing her obsidian long bow, Kagome gave retribution as the first one lunged at her. Swinging her bow as that of a baseball bat, a satisfying squish reached her ears as the meek stability of a decomposed skull gave way easily against the hard wood. Not wasting any momentum, she reached for an arrow and then, proceeded into planting it between one`s eyeball sucket.

Who says you need a bow to kill someone with an arrow?

Pulling the soiled arrow back, she waited for the right timing before loading the arrow at the bow. Her eyes narrowed while a smirk spread on her face as she let the arrow lose, planting straight through three skulls with ease.

Finishing the last one with a swift heel drop, she harrumphed as she noticed that more blood splattered on her uniform, but then shrugged later when the fact that she`d already bathed in blood to last a lifetime dawned on her only to be bothered now was utterly ridiculous.

Her head turned so fast -that if the zombies were still around, they would've come because of that loud crack- when a familiar scream echoed from the lobby.

With eyes glinting violently, she broke out in a sprint, not even bothering on using the stairs anymore. Jumping out of the open window, she shoots down like a comet before rolling down to break her fall.

Not wasting any of the precious time, she ran swiftly towards the lobby where she could see the tell tale signs of battle.

Ignoring the other students as she burst through the glass door, she went past the others with the speed of a shooting star. With eyes glowing eerily, she raised her bow and swung it at the zombie harassing her former companion. All watched fascinated as the aforementioned being went soaring past their head, blood and guts flowing out of its cracked face.

Silenced reigned after then.

Kagome looked at the stricken girl before her, shaking like a leaf as onlookers watched them both with bated breaths.

Kneeling down on a single knee, she gripped Saya`s chin, turning it side to side, cheking for injuries and such. After finding nothing but a few blood splatters –none of them were hers- , Kagome patted the wide eyed lowerclassmen on the head.

'_You`re fine.. You did good..'_

All were surprised when the usually level headed girl slapped Kagome`s hands away, a crazed look in her eyes.

"What`s with the pat! Im not some fucking dog! Im a genius! A genius you hear me?!" She snarled at Kagome who looked at her calmly, letting her go on.

"Just because you`re older than us doesn't me-" Her rant fell short when Kagome pushed a slender finger against her lips, silencing the frantic young girl.

Kagome stood up, softly pulling the girl by her elbow. Soundlessly, Kagome gently turned Saya to look at the mirror, the result was simultaneous.

Saya took one look at herself and froze. Leaning down, Kagome put her hands on Saya`s shoulder, her eyes looking at Saya`s golden ones through the reflection.

"It`s alright.. It over.." Her golden eyes widened drastically, Kagome`s gentle voice flowing through her eardrums for the very first time.

Fortunately for Kagome, none had heard her except her newly appointed ward.

Saya crumbled then, throwing herself at Kagome as her cries echoed along the silent room. The others watched with pity while Kagome looked with pride, actually inwardly applauding the genius due to her bravery.

The miko held on till Saya`s cries subsided, after that, the red faced girl pulled herself away from the warm and soft confines of the older female`s chest, regaining her bearings.

"Tch… Everyone forget that ever happened… Got that?!" The others sweatdropped at the soo tsundere statement from the head strong girl.

"Oh, how rude of me.." one of the students exclaimed.

"Im Busujima Saeko, class 3A." Saeko introduced before giving Kagome a deep bow.

"Im elated to see that you are fine Higurashi-Taicho.." Kagome smiled, bowing with equal respect.

'_Likewise Busujima-Taicho'_

"Eh? You`re both the leader of the kyudo and kendo club right? The one who one at the Nationals side by side?" The auburn haired female exclaimed.

"Im Miyamoto Rei by the way! Class 2C!"

"Komuro Takashi, class 2B.." Takashi continued.

"A-Ah! Hirano Kohta! Class 2-2B!" he blundered, making some of them smile at his timid nature.

"Hmph, Takagi Saya, unfortunately, class 2B.." Saya huffed, making Kagome smiling at her act.

"How about you?" Marikawa pointed at Kagome, not bothering on introduction seeing that pretty much everyone in school knew the buxom nurse already.

"Ah, that`s Higurashi Kagome, class 3A. She doesn't like to talk too much so we`ll both appreciate if you wont force her to.." The other`s sweatdropped at the friendly smile Kagome and Saeko was giving them seeing that they can completely feel the threat emanating from the oldest duo.

'_Well…. ' _Kagome began inside her mind, her azure meeting with Saeko`s cyans. '_I guess this is what Karma is..'_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

…. This is the first chapter for fuck`s sakes! Of course its going to be confusing!

Ja~


End file.
